<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Purpose by Rozene_Nobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384088">A Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody'>Rozene_Nobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Developing Relationship, Dressrosa Arc, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pre-Dressrosa, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, reader is technically a mom, two romantic interests but we all know who is going to win sadly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a tiny purpose in life gives her a reason to keep living but finding the second purpose might prove to be fatal. Especially when two brothers end up wanting her to be theirs. In the end one brother wins but the other will always have her in pure love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>This story was originally published on February 27, 2017 on my quotev and can be found <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/9215984/A-Purpose-Doflamingo-x-Reader-x-Corazon/1">Here!</a> </strong>
</p><p>And should absolutely not be anywhere else.</p><p>I'm just safely backing up my One Piece content here!</p><p>
  <strong>I do not give anyone permission to repost my fanfictions for whatever reason.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome! I will try to make this story on the short side, but knowing me that may not happen so I hope you stick along for this roller coaster! It will contain spoilers. </p><p> </p><p>The recommended age to read is at least 15+ I will give warnings in advance to the chapters if I think it will be needed but overall the story will mention  Reader drinking, and doing highly suggestive themes in the future with Doffy or Cora but there is no actual smut. Either way since it is a Doflamingo (and Corazon but y'know what happens to him :')) story <strong>expect the relationship to end up on the toxic side. (Doffy is lowkey a yandere- Example is when he "disposes" of those who propose to Baby 5 dfjalkdfs) So just remember his relationship is on the toxic side. Reader will get her good ending when the events at Dressrosa prevail.</strong></p><p> </p><p>With that said since Doffy does get possessive in an unhealthy way later:</p><p>    <strong><em>I do not condone any yandere behaviors/actions in real life. This is a terrifying thing to happen in real life and it should be common sense not to romanticize a yandere. They are not good in any way. Please be safe and vigilant in real life.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>*The name Dellinger has quite a few name meanings but the one I liked the most is: Dayspring</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy the story, Lovelies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The days are starting to get colder and I am getting desperate. I do not know how long I can hold onto hope and save the poor baby in my arms. I look at the little bundle of joy cradled in my arms and I let out a small weak smile, tears gathering in my eyes. This precious angel is the only reason why I am alive right now.</p><p> </p><p>        I simply found him when I gave up on my life. I gaze at the sleeping baby as I remember just a few weeks ago how I found him:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        There is so much pain and I am bleeding heavily. I had no family and the people I called comrades in the organization, we were thieves and sometimes assassins, were killed off. It was a good thing too since they were planning on murdering me as well. I cannot trust anyone in this cruel world. I am surprised that I have made it this far. Close to the age of twenty. I did not expect to come this far but here I am now, just wondering aimlessly in this torn up town.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        It is literally on fire. I cannot hear anyone or anything as I feel weak but also because there really is no one else alive. I sigh and slowly make my way to the beach. I am not about to die of fire, instead I will let myself be consumed by the waves. That is how I want to leave this world, by the ocean.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        It takes a long time before I am finally there. It is peaceful compared to the city. Quiet like the city but it holds beauty in the waters. I sigh as I start to walk towards the small waves that meet the sand. That is until I hear a faint wail.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        At first, I thought I was just hearing things until it grew louder. My heart raced at the thought of a poor child being alive and suffering through this loss of an island. It would be traumatizing. At this newfound feeling of needing to protect this child or comfort them I limp my way over to where I heard the cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        As it gets louder, I see a perfectly normal rowboat. It is as if it is brand new and has not been touched at all but that is where the crying is. My heart breaks when I look inside of it. It is a baby. Not just any baby but a hybrid between a human and a fighting fish fishman. He is so tiny and so cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        I quickly pick up the baby and hold it close to me. My heart breaks further when I realize he was abandoned. His parents left him on this rowboat. I am the only survivor on this island and if I did die this poor baby would not have a chance at life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        As I had wished for death to come, I instead got an angel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>         I frown as I let one of my hands go up and make sure his hat is doing its job in keeping his little head warm. I smile when it is. His cute little hat that came with him is adorable. It is a pink hat that covers his full set of luscious blonde locks and his two unique horns.</p><p> </p><p>        This child is my angel and I will do anything to protect him. Suddenly his eyes open out of nowhere and he giggles upon seeing me before his face grows quite sad. My heart clenches, “It is okay, baby. It is alright Dellinger. I have your food right here. Eat up baby.”</p><p> </p><p>        Immediately his mouth latches onto the bottle. That is one thing I made sure to stock up on for sure as I travel. Baby formula. However, it is starting to grow colder, and I need to find shelter or start stocking up on blankets. I think I will have to do the latter. It will be hard to find a place to stay when people are so cruel and ignore the people who need help most.</p><p> </p><p>        I sigh as the baby goes back to sleep after drinking the milk. I carefully place him down in a box. It was a makeshift for a cradle. It was the best thing I had. I sigh as I give him my jacket and the small blanket I found him in. I will go search for the blankets now. I will have to be fast though. He should not wake up for a good hour or so. Right now, we are in a cave beside the beach on this island. It is a pretty packed island so I should be able to find something.</p><p> </p><p>        I leave immediately and go into the town. However, when people saw or looked at me, they gave me a look of disgust. I could not tell if they recognized me from my bounty or if it is because I have that dangerous aura of an untrustworthy person. I assume it is the latter since I am pretty suspicious and desperate right now.</p><p> </p><p>        That is what thieves are. I sigh as I realize that when I get in one area, people would just stare me down and make sure that I do not do anything weird. Looking at me they do not notice the people who hold an atmosphere of authority as they held their heads up high and walked through the town. I notice them because it is people like that I tend to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>        No, the town’s people have their attention on me and that proves to be bad when I feel a sharp pain come from out of nowhere in my lower stomach. I look down and see that a sword is sticking out from me. This is a shock, but I do not show it.</p><p> </p><p>        I take note that literally everyone is staring me down, including the people who I assume to be pirates are as well. One of them in particular catches my eye. He is tall and his hair is sort of spiked up. He is wearing these pink sunglasses, a black shirt, a pink tie, and these black pants. He looks like a fucking mafia boss. I can feel his stare pierce my soul the most out of everyone here.</p><p> </p><p>        I let out a pained groan when I feel the sword twist slowly and pull harshly out of me. I am turned around and a guy holds me up by my neck. “That was just your warning. We do not like your kind here. Leave now or we will do worse,” The man states.</p><p> </p><p>        I realize it is an officer of this island.</p><p> </p><p>        I smirk as I end up coughing out blood. “I get the idea. A lady knows when she is unwanted. Now let go of me and I will leave jackass.”</p><p> </p><p>        I am dropped to the ground and the man kicks dirt on me before standing completely still waiting for me to leave. I slowly get up and put a hand to my wound. It is bleeding fast and hard. I will be fine. I have to be fine. I have to for Dellinger. I do not say a single word as I leave the town. I decide to go to the harbor deeming that the safest place I will be able to steal from.</p><p> </p><p>        Once there I do not see any ships but one and it frustrates me. It is a pink flamingo with these sunglasses on them. It obviously belongs to the man who stared into my soul earlier. I sigh as I see that no one is on board from what I can tell.</p><p> </p><p>        I will have to make use of this since this is my only option now and I must hurry. I wasted a lot of time walking through that stupid town. So, I do hurry up. I climb aboard and enter the ship as if I own it. This proves to be a fast mistake when I realize how large the ship is. I let out a shaky sigh as I start to grow lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>        I need to hurry this up. I walk down the hall and see two fairly large doors. I enter the first one and immediately see a large bed. On the bed are silky sheets covered with a warm fuzzy blanket on it and on that was a dark purple, close to black, colored feathered huge coat. It could be considered a blanket to my size.</p><p> </p><p>        Seeing as that belongs to someone, I choose a safer decision and pick up a blanket that was folded neatly at the end of the bed. I bundle it under my arms and leave the room not wanting to be here any longer. I need to get back to Dellinger.</p><p> </p><p>        Once I open the door, I slam into what feels like a brick wall. I am now on the floor and I look up to see a large tall man- A bit similar to other tall man. His eyes are wide as he stares down at me. He seems to have makeup or some sort of tattoos on his face that give him an appearance of a clown. I am frozen in fear since this is the first time I have ever been caught when I am in my thief mode.</p><p> </p><p>        We have a small stare down when I hear voices coming aboard the ship. My eyes widen even more and my heart starts to race. I dart my gaze towards under his legs and my body follows the thought I have and fast. After I rolled under his legs I am in the hall and I quickly stand up on my feet and run outside the hall.</p><p> </p><p>        More eyes land on my figure and everything starts to get dizzy. I end up falling to the ground once again. “Oh…. Young master-sama. It is that pretty girl from earlier,” A young girl with a red bow in her hair states as she tugs at his pants.</p><p> </p><p>        She is so tiny compared to him and my heart melts at her innocent appearance. However, I am brought back to reality when this “Young Master” speaks with an icy voice. “Corazon, do you know her?” The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>        Fear develops my mind when I realize the man I bumped into is right behind me. I am surrounded. The man Corazon does not say anything, but I hear him write something down instead. I hesitantly look up and see that he wrote on a big paper: <strong>No, but she took something from my room.</strong></p><p> </p><p>        Can he not talk?</p><p> </p><p>        “Doflamingo-sama, what should we do?” A lady whose curves are very obvious as the wrinkles on her face. Her fashion sense is quite…. Odd.</p><p> </p><p>        The man named Doflamingo asks, “What did she take?”</p><p> </p><p>        A kid, maybe a preteen, grabs the item out of my arms. “It is a blanket Doffy-sama,” He states before tossing it back at me.</p><p> </p><p>        “A blanket? You came aboard my ship (Last Name) just to steal a blanket?” Doflamingo asks now amused.</p><p> </p><p>        I gulp down nervously. “Yes. I did not mean any harm… How did you know my last name?”</p><p> </p><p>        A man seeming to be slightly taller than Doflamingo pulls out a bounty paper. My eyes widen seeing that it was a picture of a bloody me and the bounty was 300,000,000 beli. I am wanted dead or alive still but the name on the paper is only my last name. The last time I saw my bounty it was nowhere near that high. It was 50,000,000 beli.</p><p> </p><p>        “What?” I am shocked and they all can see it.</p><p> </p><p>        “Diamante. Hand it to her,” Doflamingo orders.</p><p> </p><p>        The man Diamante does so but laughs. “You are really something (Last Name). You are bleeding heavily still. Trebol, what do you think of this?”</p><p> </p><p>        Trebol is a hunched over man. He simply laughs. “What kind of person would come aboard Doffy’s boat? Does she want a death wish? She seems too confident.”</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo scowls now. “No. She wasn’t even aware of her own position. Now that you know your bounty, I am only going to ask you this once. Why are you on my ship and why did you steal a blanket of all things?”</p><p> </p><p>        “I have to leave. I am sorry if I offended anyone. Seeing that you are an obviously highly respected pirate, I will accept any punishment, but I have to get back to him,” my voice came out desperate and weak.</p><p> </p><p>        I am losing more of my strength.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo raises an eyebrow. “You are willing to take any punishment?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes. Please let me leave now. I have to get back to him,” I say standing up wobbly.</p><p> </p><p>        I hear a few gasps and I am confused. I look down to see that where I was sitting there is a huge pile of blood. “How the hell is she still alive?” The lady asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I ignore it and start to leave the ship. Doflamingo following right behind me. “Trebol, stay and tell the others that we have a guest. Corazon, Diamante, come with me. Everyone else get ready to depart.”</p><p> </p><p>        I hear multiple yes sirs before I am on land again. I can hear Diamante whisper to Doflamingo trying to conceal his question, “Why are you letting her do what she wants Young Master?”</p><p> </p><p>        “She’s amusing. I want to see who exactly is making her willpower this strong. Her wound should have made her pass out by now, but she is desperate,” Doflamingo states not bothering to be quiet at all.</p><p> </p><p>        I can only hear Corazon’s footsteps from behind me as well. I guess he really can’t talk. The rest of the walk is quiet though I do notice a powerful heat coming from the town. I glance at it through my peripheral vision and see the town is on fire. It is obvious that these pirates are behind the destruction and I am actually grateful.</p><p> </p><p>        We keep walking along the beach until I see the cave. Once I see the cave, I start walking faster and ignore the pain of my wound until I can see for myself that my angel is alright. “Go in with her,” Doflamingo orders Diamante.</p><p> </p><p>        He does. I go into the far back of the cave and see the box. My heart softens as I realize he is alright and he is still sleeping. I pull the baby from the box and into my arms, wrapping it in Corazon’s blanket and I hear Doflamingo growl in impatience, “Diamante, what the hell is it?”</p><p> </p><p>        I turn around and the tall man is surprised at the baby in my arms. “It is a baby,” He calls back.</p><p> </p><p>        “A baby?” Doflamingo asks once we are back outside with him.</p><p> </p><p>        I finally let my legs drag me down to the ground as I am careful with Dellinger. “Yes. That is why I stole the blanket. I was desperate since it is getting colder these days. I do not want anything bad to happen to my angel, my Dellinger,” I say softly as the baby starts to open its eyes and giggles when he sees me and the tall men.</p><p> </p><p>        “Dellinger… Is he really your baby?” Doflamingo asks gently as he lowers himself on his legs to my level. I do not trust this new side but he is being extremely gentle now that he has seen my true intention.</p><p> </p><p>        I shake my head. “No. I found him a few weeks ago abandoned.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Abandoned?” Doflamingo asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>        I do not say a word as I take off Dellinger’s hat. Once it is off, you can see his beautiful set of golden locks along with the two horns on his head. “He was abandoned by his parents I’m assuming. He is a hybrid of a human and a fighting fish fishman. I took the responsibility of him when I found him. I had wanted to die. I was wishing for death... but I got him. He is my angel,” I rant as I fix his hat.</p><p> </p><p>        Realizing I said too much I sigh. “I once again apologize. My intention was not to harm or alert anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>        My eyes start to feel heavy and the men notice this. Doflamingo takes the baby from my arms and hands him to Corazon who is hesitant but listens to the silent order. Feeling wobbly I finally let my eyes close and once they do I feel the sand from the ocean beneath me. I am not completely passed out yet.</p><p> </p><p>        I feel strong long arms lift me up and hold me again their chest. “I will carry this delicate little flower. When she wakes up, we will hear about her abilities. When we get to the ship, we will depart to Spider Miles. During that time, I will be the only one who tends to her along with the doctor,” Doflamingo states with full authority.</p><p> </p><p>        Hearing this and feeling the gentle motion of the walking on the beach, I am lulled to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So this story is going to be at the start of the Spider Miles Arc when Doflamingo was 25 and Rosinante 23.</p><p> </p><p>Which means Reader is in her early twenties (so she can grow old with doflamingo aldfjaklfs)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punishment or Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader officially joins the Donquixote Family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        It is so cold. I do not understand but it is cold. That is all I can register until I hear a loud piercing baby’s wail. Remembering the only purpose, I have in life, I sit up. I groan in pain as I do so and see that it is dark. It is night I believe.</p><p><br/>        I do not think I am on a boat... Where is Dellinger? That thought makes me fully awake. I take note that I am all cleaned up and my injury is bandaged but it does not feel new anymore. I am wearing a small nightgown. It could almost be considered lingerie, but it was not that revealing, luckily. Someone had too much fun dressing me up. I sit up my breath hitching slightly from the pain, but I manage to stand.</p><p><br/>        I am in what appears to be a small but elegant infirmary. I hear the cries grow louder and my heart races. I open the door but with just waking up my legs feel weak. I end up holding onto the wall of the hall. I feel a hand take a hold of my waist and help support me.</p><p><br/>        I am startled and look up to see a man who looks like a mafia bodyguard (definitely more mafia-like than the spiked hair blond pirate I met). He does not say anything having a strong and quiet demeanor around him. I have the courage to speak, “Who are you?”</p><p><br/>        “Senor Pink. You are still inured… You should go back and lay down,” He offers and tries to turn me but I do not budge.</p><p><br/>        I shake my head. “No. I have to go see him. He is crying. He needs me.”</p><p><br/>        Senor Pink doesn’t say or do anything for a single moment before he finally nods, “Alright. I’m pretty sure he woke everyone up already.”</p><p><br/>        The man helps me walk towards where the crying is. I take note we are inside a building. It is a pretty wrecked up building but really big. We are now on a different floor when we reach a door. I open it and see that it is a small nursery. It looks as if it was just recently put together as well.</p><p><br/>        I finally remember the pirate's name when I recognize the lady holding Dellinger. “Senor Pink why have you brought her here?!” The lady asks glaring at me.</p><p><br/>        I am about to rush over there and take Dellinger into my arms, but Senor Pink tightens his grip on my waist.</p><p><br/>        “Jora, you are not doing a good job keeping the child silent. I think we should let her try it seeing she woke up and her immediate thought was to come here to see the baby,” A familiar voice states from behind us.</p><p><br/>        I look behind us to see Doflamingo with an emotionless expression on his face. He is staring down at me. I take note that a few others are in the hall as well. “Are you sure Master-sama? I do not trust her in the slightest. We don’t even know her,” Jora says rocking Dellinger, as his cries only grow louder.</p><p><br/>        A dark aura emits from him, “Do you not trust me?”</p><p><br/>        Her eyes widen and she immediately puts the baby in the bassinet and leaves the room after apologizing to Doflamingo. She waits in the hall for any more orders. Senor Pink looks up and asks a silent question to which Doflamingo nods at. Senor Pink then helps me over to the bassinet and I pick up Dellinger. I cradle him to my chest and as if I am magic, he stops crying instantly.</p><p><br/>        “Well, I don’t know about you all, but I think we have solved this problem. All of you go to bed now,” Doflamingo states as he stays in the doorway.</p><p><br/>        Anyone who was in the hall leaves, as does Senor Pink. Doflamingo enters the room and gestures to the rocking chair in it. I take it slow and walk over there and sit down carefully.</p><p><br/>        “Corazon… you should go to sleep too,” Doflamingo states as he sits down on the couch in the room. The couch was pushed up against the opposite wall of the bassinet. The rocking chair is in the middle of the small room.</p><p><br/>        I am confused until Corazon walks in and hands me a blanket. “Thank you,” I say softly as I cover myself up and a little bit of Dellinger up.</p><p><br/>        The man hesitates before nodding and leaving, closing the door on the way out, not wanting to infuriate his brother. When it is just the two of us, I can feel Doflamingo stare at my every action.</p><p><br/>        “How long was I out?” I break the silence.</p><p><br/>        It takes a while before I get an answer, and I stare down at a sleepy Dellinger the whole time. “A few days. We got here yesterday. I am sorry to say but my family member Jora has taken quite an interest in Dellinger. Tonight, was the first time she could not put him to sleep and I am assuming that is because you woke up,” He states.</p><p><br/>        Suddenly his tone grows darker as he asks a question, “What did you mean he is your angel? That you were wishing for death?”</p><p><br/>        “Oh… It is pretty self-explanatory. I was yearning to die a few weeks back. I lost everything and did not see a purpose to live anymore… that is until I found Dellinger. There was no one else around and well… How could I leave him? He is my angel. That is pretty much it,” I say as Dellinger finally falls asleep to the sound of my voice.</p><p><br/>        At this I stand up carefully, the blanket falling to the ground, and again I can feel Doflamingo’s eyes on my every action now. I rock Dellinger side to side gently until I reach the bassinet. I lay him down softly and kiss his forehead covering him up with the blanket in the bassinet.</p><p><br/>        Once I am positive, he will not wake up again I turn around only to be surprised that Doflamingo is standing right behind me. He is staring down at me. I start to get nervous and he smirks.</p><p><br/>        “Were you aware of your bounty?” He asks keeping his voice down for Dellinger.</p><p><br/>        I shake my head no and move past him to pick up the blanket. I bend over to get it but feel a sharp pain when I do so. I must have made a sound because quickly two large hands pull me back up by my waist, so I am standing straight. I can hear an irritated sigh leave his lips.</p><p><br/>        “Please be careful. That injury you have is still healing. Doing something as bending over can be dangerous. Especially, if you bend over in front of me like that,” He growls out into my ear.</p><p><br/>        My eyes widen as I realize what he means. “That was rather bold of you. Surely, you aren’t the one who picked my outfit are you?” I ask glaring up at him with a harsh look.</p><p><br/>        His face turns into one of amusement. “I am, fortunately. Now let us get down to business. I want you to take your punishment. However, it can also prove to be a gift. Join us. Join my family,” He says turning me around, so we are face to face or well face to lower stomach since he is tall as fuck.</p><p><br/>        I furrow my eyebrows and am taken back by his request. “Why do you want me to join you?” I ask not liking this.</p><p><br/>        “You have potential. You have proven yourself already that you are dangerous and that I can use you. I simply want to know about that little organization of yours. I know that you were second in command because of your bounty. I would like some information and really that is it. Just pledge your loyalty to me and the family. It will prove to be well for you because you will have a place for you and Dellinger to live. We can be your second purpose to live if you let us.” Doflamingo is being dead serious.</p><p><br/>        I scowl before I realize I really have nothing left to lose. He has many points and the last really hit me. “Is that it?” I ask softly.</p><p><br/>        He lets go of me. “Yes. What do you say?”</p><p><br/>        I look at the bassinet and then the man in front of me who has a surprisingly kind aura around him now. I let out a sigh. “Okay. I will join.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo is already plotting how Reader can be useful and she gets sick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        A soft sigh leaves my lips as I concentrate on the black hair that is between my fingers. I am braiding Baby 5’s hair and she is chatting away with me. I have been here for two weeks now and I really enjoy it here. I have gotten to know everyone here and they surprisingly like me.</p><p> </p><p>        My favorite of course being Baby 5, who is eight. She really is a ball of sunshine and she adores Dellinger already. Buffalo is the kid who took the blanket from me when we initially met and he is already kind of trying to act like a grown-up even though he is fourteen. It is adorable and I wish I could say reminds me of myself. </p><p> </p><p>        I have also gotten loads of free time since everyone in the family has been helping out with Dellinger, especially Jora who I have grown to respect despite her odd artistic sights and views. Doflamingo has been nice as well, but the only one who I have not gotten to know too well is Corazon. It is like he tries to avoid me at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>        Speaking of- My time here has sort of left me a bit tense when with Doflamingo or his brother Rosinante. We have to call him Corazon due to his trusted position with Doffy-sama but... Those two are around my age so it nerves me how much there is a power difference between us. They feel just as wise as me- In the sense that all three of us were forced to grow up from sickening circumstances but... They sort of scare me but in a sense where I also highly respect them. </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh wow! It is beautiful (Name)! I love it so much! Thank you!” Baby 5 jumps up on the stool she was sitting on and plants a kiss on my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>        That is the one thing I loved most here so far, Baby 5 and Buffalo. At first, he was wary of me, but he has grown to love me as much as Baby 5 does. I giggle and smile. “Of course, Baby 5.”</p><p> </p><p>        Right now, we are in the main lounging room. Baby 5, Buffalo, Jora, Dellinger, Trebol, Lao G, and I are the only ones here. The rest went to go basically terrorize the town and collect money. They should be back soon. As if right on cue, we hear chatter from outside before they walk through the main door. I ignore it until I hear Doflamingo call my name.</p><p> </p><p>        “(Name) meet me in the meeting room in a few minutes. It is time to talk about that one thing I told you about.”</p><p> </p><p>        He gives no more of an explanation as he leaves with the others. I sigh as Baby 5 looks at me with a worried glance. “What thing?”</p><p> </p><p>        I smile lightly and reassure her. “Do not worry about it. It is nothing serious. Now go along and go play or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>        When she deems me safe, she nods her little head and runs with Buffalo to who knows where. I frown as I make my way to the meeting room now. It is going to be about my business, and I do not know if he will be pleased with my answer that I am willing to give out. I know it will not be satisfactory and that is what I am afraid of. To see what he will think about this.</p><p> </p><p>        When I get to his little meeting room, I see it is him and only the top executives here. Corazon, Trebol, Diamante, and Pica. That is it. I sigh and take a seat by Corazon since that was really the only empty seat and I enjoy his silence.</p><p> </p><p>         “Do you remember that topic I asked about?” Doflamingo starts out with the others silent.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod my head. “Yes. I do. About my organization.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Good. I just have a few simple questions. I mean after all; your organization was one of the topmost dangerous ones here in North Blue. That is why after it was destroyed and you somehow remained alive, your bounty got so high up,” Doflamingo states with a sick smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod once again and he starts the questions, “Just answer these questions and we will be done. What is it that you all did? Who was the main leader? You were the second leader so why didn’t you help take control of things before it got worse?”</p><p> </p><p>         “Doffy-sama. These questions are simple, but I am afraid that you will not be pleased with my answers at all. All we were, were thieves and assassins. We took out whoever was necessary by the World Government and received money for it. However, they turned us out to be the bad guys. The leader was an arrogant prick who made me do whatever he wanted to do. I was the brains of the whole operations. I deemed who we should take out and how. Without me, there would have been no organization. Again, as I said, the leader was an asshole so he did not let me do much of what I wanted in fear that I would try and take over. They tried to kill me when the marines decided they could kill the organization off,” I explain softly as I stare down at my hands.</p><p> </p><p>        I really do not wish to remember these dreadful days, but I have to for him. It was completely silent until I look up and see Doflamingo smiling like a maniac. He seemed to be proud.</p><p> </p><p>        His smile widens as he says, “You were the brains of the whole thing? You were the sole reason why the organization existed. (Name), you should be happy with who you are. I feel like we hit a gold mine for finding out how smart you are.”</p><p> </p><p>        He is trying to flatter me. It would have worked if I was actually prideful of my old job. I sigh and stand up. “Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>        Immediately, his smiles withers to a frown. “Yes… You may leave.”</p><p> </p><p>        I do. I do not need him to try and suck up to me. I already know he wants to use me but that he also cares for me since he accepted me into his family. There is nothing better than that, I learned from the past two weeks I have been here. I love it here. Doflamingo is the main reason I am here, and I am grateful since Dellinger has a new family and a home as well.</p><p> </p><p>        I can worry less about my angel. I stop and see that I am in a hallway of the building. I do not know which hallway since it seems that I have never been here before. I groan and turn around before I see Corazon stepping into the hallway and freezing when he sees me.</p><p> </p><p>        We make eye contact and it is like he wants to say something but can’t. I frown and ask, “Can you really not talk?”</p><p> </p><p>        He shakes his head no. He cannot talk. I sigh and he is about to turn around and leave the way he came when I speak up and he stops.  “If you are avoiding me because I did something I want to apologize. I did not mean to make you want to avoid me. Please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>        He is looking straight at me, with his eyes widen and his painted over lips in a thin straight line. He takes out his notepad and pencil and writes with it. He walks over to me when he is done and hands the notepad to me. I read it out loud, “I am not avoiding you. I am protecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>        “From what?” I ask now confused.</p><p> </p><p>        He grabs his notepad back and now has an emotionless expression on his face when he hands it back. I do not bother to read this one out loud. I just read it: <strong>Ah me? I guess. I do not do well with new people. I am sorry- I guess that means I am avoiding you. We should go. Dinner will be served soon.</strong></p><p> </p><p>        Once, I am done reading he takes his notepad back and starts to leave only to trip and fall on his face. I sweatdrop at his clumsiness. He gets up and leaves immediately.</p><p> </p><p>        That was the first real “conversation” we had. I am surprised. I do not know what to think but I know he is right. Since I was accepted into the family, I can’t be late for dinner or Jora will have my head. I go to my room and freshen up, changing into clean clothes before I head into the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>        I can smell the food being served and I know I am barely on time. Luckily for me, Jora does not even dare to bother sending a glare my way for being late. Or maybe it is unlucky because the only available seat at the table was besides Doflamingo and he intended to be that way.</p><p> </p><p>        I scowl and take my seat next to him, which means I am right in the middle of both Donquixote brothers. This is the first time he has made me sit by him, so I have no clue what to do or feel but I take my seat and start eating the food on my already full plate.</p><p> </p><p>        “How is Dellinger doing?” Doflamingo asks knowing fully well that, that subject is in my best interests.</p><p> </p><p>        He must know I have left something out of our earlier conversation or maybe he is still trying to flatter me. Or maybe I am overthinking. I frown and look at Jora who is holding Dellinger in her lap. He is not eating.</p><p> </p><p>        She scowls knowing this too but answers Doflamingo. “He has been a good boy so far but he’s not eating right now. (Name) would you like to feed him?”</p><p> </p><p>        She is asking purely out of interest in getting him to eat. I realize that they genuinely care for him and that makes me happy. I stop eating, not feeling like it anymore now that Dellinger is not eating. I nod and push my plate aside. Dellinger is passed around to me along with his bottle and I start feeding him and he begins to eat.</p><p> </p><p>        Jora is glowering in defeat and Baby 5 laughs. “(Name) is the baby whisper!”</p><p> </p><p>        Buffalo agrees and once Dellinger is finished eating, I burp him. The whole time I can feel Doflamingo's and Corzon’s eyes on me. I sigh. Once I am done burping Dellinger, I hold him back to my chest and start to rock him back and forth gently.</p><p> </p><p>        “You are really good with kids (Name). Why is that?” Doflamingo asks with interest.</p><p> </p><p>        I rub Dellinger’s cheek with a finger once his eyelids close and I smile. “I do not know. They are just so innocent that I wish to protect them, I guess. Of course, this is only for the family or people I deem worth being my family.”</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo laughs lightly and says, “Understandable coming from someone like you. You are dismissed to put him to bed. Before curfew though, I would like to talk to you about something in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>        I nod with my reply, “Of course, Doffy-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>        I stand up and leave hearing the chatter rise now that Doflamingo’s aura is calmer and quiet as he is. I do not know if he is planning something, but it worries me about how he is trying to get close to me. Surely there must be another reason for that.</p><p> </p><p>        Ignoring that, I make it quickly to Delligner’s nursery and place him gently in the bassinet. I cover him with the blanket in it and kiss him on the forehead before leaving for my room. It is a rather simple room in the same hall as Doflamingo’s. I find it odd since he usually places everyone else on the lower floor, but he has me and Dellinger on the same floor ever since I accepted to join the family. Is it because we are new?</p><p> </p><p>        I lay down letting my thoughts devour me. They are mostly just memories. Old memories I wish to forget but can’t. I stare up at the ceiling for a long time, my mind completely somewhere else until I hear a knock on my door.</p><p> </p><p>        I do not answer and continue to stare up at the ceiling. However, the person opens my door and I frown turning my head to see that it is Corazon. He raises a hand that has a big paper in it, and it has a name on it. <strong>Doflamingo</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>        I am confused until I realize that it is almost curfew. I was laying on my bed for a couple of hours thinking. I sigh and nod and let him escort me down the hall to Doflamingo’s much larger room. He is sitting on his couch and he lets out a smirk when he realizes I am here.</p><p> </p><p>        “Corazon, close the door and join me,” He demands.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo also beckons me to sit on the couch opposite of him and I do. When Corazon sits down beside his brother that is when Doflamingo speaks. “Sorry to bring you in like this (Name). I just had a hunch that you did not say the whole truth when you were talking to us downstairs. I figured you would do much better talking to me in private. Corazon is here because he is my dear younger brother by blood so you can trust him. Now… what is it that you refused to mention?” Doflamingo asks his gaze hard and serious.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon lights a cigarette and of course catches himself on fire somehow. Doflamingo and I ignore it since it is in his personality that he is clumsy as hell but manages to live with it. Returning my thoughts back to the conversation, and ignoring Corazon trying to put out the flame on his coat, I sit with a frown on my face.</p><p> </p><p>        I am shocked he knew I did not say everything but at the same time, I figured he knew something was up. I gulp and decide to be completely truthful.</p><p> </p><p>        He’s about to say something about my hesitance until I speak, “Forgive me, Young Master. I am nervous because of how you accepted me into your family and how all of you seem to truly care for Dellinger and I. You see the organization was run by my family and that is why I hated it. I never got a taste of what a true family should be like.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Your family? But you said you were the brains of the group and you were second in command. How can it be run by your family?” Doflamingo questions.</p><p> </p><p>        I lick my lips out of slight nervousness as I give my answer, “The arrogant prick I told you about was my brother. He took care of me since we were small. He was the only family there. However, anyone in the organization, he called his family. I never considered them family once because he kept me there by force. He used me because all he had was the lust for power and greed. He was going to try to go against the marines and when I tried to tell them about it, they did not believe me. Which is why they turned everything onto the organization. My brother found out about my betrayal and tried to have me killed and it is simple to say I killed all of them. I ended up taking the blame for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>        After my explanation, Doflamingo remains quiet for a good while. When he finally speaks, he asks, “Well… You consider us family, right?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Of course, Young Master. After everything happened, I did not have a purpose to live and keep going. I thought that the marines would have announced me dead but that was not the case. I did not have anyone who truly cared for me and no one I can truly care for in the end. However, that changed when I found Dellinger… and you guys. I want to thank you for accepting me into the family. I have never been this happy,” I state.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo is satisfied with my answer. He nods. “Well, we are happy to have you in the family (Name). You will be my smart little bird. Now I believe I kept you up long enough. Corazon since you will be leaving as well, escort (Name) back to her room like a gentleman.”</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon nods and stands up and I follow. I bid Doflamingo a goodnight. Once we leave his room, Corazon escorts me back to my room and before he can leave, I speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you, Corazon. Not just for simply walking me back since that was an order but for everything. I just noticed how really kind you are despite you pretending not to be. Well… Goodnight,” I say softly ignoring his surprised gaze as I close my door.</p><p> </p><p>        I have not said a single lie to Doflamingo, but something feels eerie about him and it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. Corazon is also pretending to be the cold-hearted jerk he is. Or maybe he is not. After all, he is mean to the kids and physically abuses them, but he makes sure I have everything I need when I am with Dellinger. I can’t quite figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>        With a groan, I decide to call it a night.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        I hear small whispers, obviously voices of children, since they tried to be quiet and failed to do so. I take immediate notice that everything felt rather hot and my throat felt constricted and tight. I feign to still be sleeping seeing they were still desperate to try and keep their voices low. Baby 5 sounds more worried than Buffalo.</p><p> </p><p>         “What do we do? Her face is all red… I do not want her to get yelled at since she will for being late, but I don’t want her to get yelled at for being sick as well. Do we tell them she can’t come?” Baby 5 asks.</p><p> </p><p>        Buffalo tries to keep quiet when answering, “I’m sure they will be understanding. It is the first time someone has gotten sick here. Jora usually tries to make sure everyone is healthy, or she will nag them. Doffy-sama never gets sick.”</p><p> </p><p>        He laughs at that and I feel Baby 5's cold hands touch my warm forehead. I immediately open my eyes and she is frowning down at me. I scowl back at her when she pulls her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>        “Both of you leave. I will be fine. I just need rest and I do not want you both to get sick,” I demand my voice cold.</p><p> </p><p>        They are both shocked at this icy and mean side of me, but they know I am acting this way for their own well-being. Buffalo frowns. “But (Name), Doffy-sama will get upset. He requested your presence today. He made sure that the seat next to him is empty for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>        My scowl deepens visibly, and Baby 5 speaks up, “(Name), we do not have a doctor here, that doctor on the ship was temporary since nobody really gets sick or injured around here. Will you really be fine by yourself? Should I go ask Doffy-sama to get a doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>        Before they can say anything more, I raise my pointer finger up, silencing them with my action. They can feel how serious I am. “I will be fine. I will get better in a few days. For now, just leave. I do not want you in here any longer and make sure to tell Jora that I am ill. That way Dellinger is nowhere near me under any circumstance. All right?” I ask my voice firm yet gentle.</p><p> </p><p>        They are both frowning but after a few seconds, they nod their heads. “Get better (Name). Please,” Baby 5 says softly before leaving with Buffalo.</p><p> </p><p>        I sigh as I am finally left alone. I do not know what I have but it is going to be bad for quite a few days until I get better. I sigh again as I lay back down, feeling how heavy my head is and how hard I am breathing. It is too hot but I cover myself back up anyway.</p><p> </p><p>        Just as I am about to fall back asleep the door is slammed open. I lazily look over to see who it is. I frown when I see Doflamingo with an evident frown on his face. His eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses glaze over me and I can tell he is pissed. Pissed that I am sick.</p><p> </p><p>        He walks in and I can see behind him Baby 5 and Buffalo are hiding behind the door. Sitting down on my bed, he places his large hand on my forehead and his frown deepens. “You are burning up…. How are you feeling?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>        “Young Master, I am fine. I just need a few days to rest. I apologize for any inconvenience,” I pant out.</p><p> </p><p>        His forehead creases up slightly, showing his confusion. “You are apologizing for being sick? There is no need to apologize for that. Just focus on getting better my little bird. I will come in and check on you and have someone else as well… Do you need anything right now?” Doflamingo asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I shake my head. “No. No thank you. I just want to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>        My eyelids feel rather heavy and I let them fall shut. My breathing still hard and painful. I can feel his hand linger on my forehead before he pulls it back to his own body. “Baby 5, Buffalo, go tell Jora not to bring Dellinger onto this floor. Have Lao G or Machvise move the bassinet into her room for now,” Doflaming orders.</p><p> </p><p>        I hear them say, “Yes, Young Master” before leaving. Doflamingo stays on my bed for quite a few minutes before finally leaving and allowing me to rest in peace. Well, a peace that was short lived when I hear someone else come in.</p><p> </p><p>        I lazily open my eyes and see that it is Corazon. He has a bowl of something in his hands. Since he is clumsy, he manages to spill half of the extremely hot liquid onto his hands. He does his best not to drop it and instead he motions for me to sit up with one hand before he sits down beside me. I frown and look inside the bowl he hands me only to smile once I see the contents. It is my favorite kind of soup.</p><p> </p><p>        “Tell whoever made this, that I love them,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>        My voice comes out raspy as I feel a sharp pain from talking.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon has a blank look on his voice before he simply points to himself. “Hm? You made it?” I ask confused.</p><p> </p><p>        He nods and I giggle lightly. “Well, that doesn’t change what I said then. I love you! Thanks for the soup!”</p><p> </p><p>        His eyes widen at my bold words and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I laugh at his reaction but eat the soup. He remains by my side until I am done with the bowl. Corazon then takes it from me and gets up.</p><p> </p><p>        Before he leaves, I frown and ask, “Doflamingo said someone will be taking care of me. Who will that be?”</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon halts in his steps and slowly turns around. He points at himself before pulling a card out of his jacket with the word <strong>trust</strong>. “He trusts only you?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon nods and I smile. “Well… I am glad we will be spending some time together. Sorry to burden you though!”</p><p> </p><p>        His face turns completely red from my statement and he practically zooms out of the room, letting me finally get my peace so I can rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Termination Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Law arrives!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        I wake up later the same day. I feel miserable and like total garbage. As if the heavens decided to listen to me and end my suffering, the door opens. Corazon walks in with a glass of water. Maybe somehow, he will drown me with his clumsiness. He also presents to me some toast.</p><p> </p><p>        I frown and murmur, “I am not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>        He pulls a matching frown as well and just hands me the toast and water. My head feels woozy and my body aches. I scowl and hand him the toast back by force as I gladly drink the water down. “Hey, Corazon… should you or anyone else really be in here? What if you get sick?” I ask softly as I hand him back my now empty glass.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon once again hands me the toast and I unwillingly eat it as he writes something. I read it aloud, “Doflamingo and I do not get sick.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Hm… you both are weird,” I state as I wipe the crumbs off my face.</p><p> </p><p>        He makes a face suggesting he did not like what I said. I smile and giggle lightly before it turns into a frown. “Hey… Why can’t you talk?” I ask softly with hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>        I knew asking was a bad idea, but I could not help but wonder. Corazon is scowling as well and simply writes one word down. <strong>Trauma</strong>. My frown deepens and I say, “How unfortunate. If it were people who traumatized you, just know I would have messed them up for you… You know if you ever need to talk or well, write out your thoughts and have someone be there for you, I will do that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon stares blankly at me and gets up and leaves without doing anything else. I frown but ignore it deciding that I need to rest up more.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        It has been three weeks and it feels as if I am literally dying. Apparently, a kid has been staying here with us for a week and trying to get a high position. I have not seen him around, so I do not know much about him. I sigh as I sit up, and as if on cue, someone opens the door. I see that it is Corazon.</p><p> </p><p>        Despite him not revealing a lot about himself even though I said he could if he wished, we are close now. I am used to him taking care of me. He already has flashcards written out for me.</p><p> </p><p>        I read one. “Doflamingo wants you to be at dinner tonight no matter what. He will be talking about an enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>        “What if I get the others sick?”</p><p> </p><p>        He hands me another one and I read the answer, “He has deemed you safe as in not contagious. The others will not get sick.”</p><p> </p><p>        I frown. He did have enough time to do deem that, but I have been worse since when I first got my sickness. I sigh but nod knowing I must obey. I stand up shakily and Corazon immediately sweeps me up into his arms. He does not look at me as takes me to the dining hall. Once there, the family is delighted to see me.</p><p> </p><p>         “Oh (Name)! Dellinger missed you so much! We are glad to have you back,” Jora says happily as the others comment as well.</p><p> </p><p>        I smile and thank them as Corazon places me in the seat next to him and Doflamingo. The food is already set and, I do not have much of an appetite, not since these past weeks, so I have lost a bit of weight and look unhealthy. Knowing this Doflamingo motions me to at least try to eat and I do try.</p><p> </p><p>        However, it is in vain. I just end up sipping on the water in front of me making the majority of the family frown. Doflamingo gets into business and talks about an enemy. I do not pay attention since I know that he used this excuse to get me down here.</p><p> </p><p>         “I will make them pay from their betrayal,” He states as he stabs his steak and cuts it, his anger showing through that act.</p><p> </p><p>        The door opens making me pay attention immediately. No one would dare walk in on a family dinner. I see a boy that had to be around the age of ten. I can see the attitude radiating off him but what broke my heart was seeing those white spots on his skin. It had to mean he came from the city of Flevance. It was chaos. You had to hear about it.</p><p> </p><p>        Jora tries to have him taken out but Doflamingo states he invited him here. Trebol laughs. “Hey, hey, Law! It has been a week now. Don’t you want to get out of here? You have been getting beaten by Corazon since you came here.”</p><p> </p><p>        His name is Law. He looks to be around Baby 5's age, maybe a tad older so I say ten. I frown as I stop drinking and just watch the interactions going on. </p><p> </p><p>        Law tries his best to contain his anger as Diamante talks, “Kids run away and so do adults. That is why we only have the best here. How much longer will a powerless brat like you last?”</p><p> </p><p>        Pica starts to say something but stops when he sees that Buffalo is about to laugh at his squeaky voice. I shoot a glare at Buffalo not wanting him to get hurt and Lao G continues for Pica, “Do not forget the “Blood Law” no matter how you get harmed. This family will fall apart if a member defies us Executives’ authority.</p><p> </p><p>        Law speaks, “I am not going anywhere. It does not scare me. I have seen hell.”</p><p> </p><p>        I frown and get knots in my stomach. Doflamingo laughs before stating, “You can bluff all you like. But Corazon is my precious, biological, younger brother. If anyone so much as cuts him once, I will… put them to death!”</p><p> </p><p>        Law still does not show his anger, but I can tell it is building up and the knots in my stomach get tighter when Jora and Machvise see his skin and have to make a big deal about it. “It is White Lead Disease! It is agonizing painful if you get infected!” Jora stands up shocked, leaving Dellinger in his baby seat.</p><p> </p><p>        I frown even more when this news scares Buffalo. Doflamingo slams a hand down on the table. “Jora, don’t spout information caused by rumors if you do not even know if it is true. Shame on you. Even Buffalo believed you.”</p><p> </p><p>        I stand up, feeling cold sweat form on my forehead. My movement causes the family to stare at me in worry. I look at Law as I give a small piece of information out, “White Lead Disease is caused by a poison. It is not contagious but hereditary.”</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo smirks at my knowledge and proceeds to ask Law a question. “Are there any other survivors?”</p><p> </p><p>        Law stares me down as he answers, “I do not know. I was desperate to escape.”</p><p> </p><p>        I can hear the amusement in Doflamingo’s voice as he asks how. “I crossed the border hiding under a stack of dead bodies,” Law answers with ease as our gazes remain locked.</p><p> </p><p>        I slowly sit back down not giving up the staring contest as Gladius puts a hand to his mouth, “Hey! I am eating!”</p><p> </p><p>        I let him rant but when Baby 5 tries to scold Law, my mother instincts kick in and I get up slowly and walk towards them. “Children are idiots! They think their apologetic tears will guarantee forgiveness!” Baby 5 scolds as she hits the back of Law's head.</p><p> </p><p>        Immediately, Law glares at Baby 5 and she grabs onto me when I am in front of her and cries into my stomach. I roll my eyes seeing how easily scared she got, and I bend down and grab Law’s cheek with two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>        “Play nice brat. I do not care if you see no reason for life anymore. You lost your home and family, but I did too. Most of us did,” I state pinching his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>        Of course, I do care. However, I will not tolerate him acting bold just because he wants to be edgy. It will not get him anywhere here.</p><p> </p><p>        He pulls away from me and points a finger at me while looking at Doflamingo. “You said only the best are here but why is she here? She is obviously sick and in pain and I see no special qualities in her.”</p><p> </p><p>        I am shocked that his boldness continues to soar but what shocks me more is the aura around Doflamingo now. “Boy, why don’t you worry about yourself. My little bird is more special than anybody,” Doflamingo growls out.</p><p> </p><p>        I do not want this to escalate so fast, so I let out a huge sigh as Baby 5 lets me lean on her slightly. I am thankful that I am apparently safe. “I understand why you are upset Law. I was born in Flevance. Of course, I do not understand fully since I was fortunate enough that my parents were not born there to have the disease, but it was my birth country,” I say softly, his eyes widening at this piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>        I can feel that the rest are shocked, and everything starts to spin for me. “Doflamingo-sama. May I go lay down? I think I will faint if I do not,” I pant out my breathing once again hard.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo nods. “Corazon.”</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon gets up and immediately picks me up and takes me to my room. He lays me down and I thank him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        The next time I wake up, it is because I feel something icy cold on my forehead. It is a child’s hand. I open my eyes to see Law. He does not say anything as he sees that I am awake. He continues to examine me as a doctor would.</p><p> </p><p>        When he is done, he writes something down. “You have the Termination Flu,” He says softly.</p><p> </p><p>         “And what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>         “It is like the flu and since you were born in the North, it is a really rare disease only you can catch from your genetics. Instead of the regular flu, you get this, and your body cannot fight it back, so it slowly dies. It appears you are lucky to not have White Lead Disease but instead have this one. Ironic,” He states as if it’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p>        Nice. I am dying. Well, at least Dellinger has a good family now. He rolls his eyes as if he can hear my thoughts. “You are fine. I am in the family now so I can take care of you. You will not be dying since I am your doctor. It has never been cured but my father knew how to reverse it and get your body to fight it. It will take quite a few months to a year to have it go away.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Are you serious?” I ask wanting to rather die than deal with this flu.</p><p> </p><p>        He nods. “The only good news is this type of flu is not contagious. I have to go inform Doflamingo-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>        I nod but before he can fully leave, I smile at him. “Thank you, Law.”</p><p> </p><p>        He freezes in his walking before he continues. I laugh lightly when he is gone.</p><p> </p><p>He reminds me of Corazon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My Doctor Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo makes a move on Reader.</p><p>Law and Reader start to bond.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        “Do you want to try walking, my little bird?” Doflamingo asks as he holds my hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>        He has been spending much more time with me since Law told him what is wrong with me, four weeks ago. I shake my head no and a scowl forms on his face. He questions me, “Are you still in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes. I am sorry to inconvenience you. It must be boring having to come and check on me. I’m sorry Doffy-sama,” I murmur and bow my head down to show my respect.</p><p> </p><p>        I hear him chuckle before his warm hand pulls my face up so we can make eye contact. “You, boring? That is funny. I think of you as a puzzle. The least boring thing in my opinion. I want to learn what makes you tick. I want to learn what makes your face light up,” Doflamingo states.</p><p> </p><p>        My eyes widen at these bold statements and he smirks. His thumb runs against my lower lip as he speaks, “It appears you are rather shy to these kinds of advances. That is cute. I will hold back, for now, my little bird. On a serious note, you need to eat. Law has informed me you have not been eating like you are supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>        I shake my head. “I do not want to. I will eat later,” I state.</p><p> </p><p>        The frown on Doflamingo’s face kind of startles me but I stand my ground. He does not seem like he is going to back down either. We hold a staring contest until my stomach growls. A smirk appears back on his face.</p><p> </p><p>         “You need to eat. If I must, I will make you eat,” Doflamingo states.</p><p> </p><p>        Before I can question him, he uses his Ito Ito no Mi fruit on me. I glower at him and use a voice full of demand, “Let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Will you eat? And perhaps go on a little shopping spree with me?” He asks the amusement in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>        I groan but answer fast, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>        He stops using his powers and quickly gathers me into his arms. Holding me as if I were made of glass, he moves out of the room and into his where there is already a platter of food. I let out a pout as I realize he plotted against my stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>        I can feel him laugh as he tries to suppress it. He sits me down on his couch while he stands by the window looking out at it. I force myself to eat no matter how badly I do not want to.</p><p>        </p><p>        I finish more than half of the food. Doflamingo takes note and I sigh as I speak, “That is all I can eat, Doffy-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>        He nods and states, “I will have someone come up and get it. We can try to walk to town but if it is too much for you, we will head back.”</p><p> </p><p>        He offers his hand to me and I take it, feeling a bit determined to gather up my strength. Once I am on both feet, I already feel fatigued. I have been on bed rest for the past few weeks. It has done nothing good for my now jelly-like body.</p><p> </p><p>        My legs shake a bit as I take a few steps. I let go of Doflamingo and feel all the pressure building up in my legs. I grow concerned as my muscles start to ache.</p><p> </p><p>         “I do not think this is a good idea,” I murmur.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo replies, “Perhaps. I will take you back to your room and let the kids visit you. Law should give you some input about this.”</p><p> </p><p>        I nod and allow him to pick me up. He is in my room in a split second. He puts me gently down on the bed. He pats me on the head and his voice comes out so comforting as he just says, “I will come by later and bring you dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>        After I nod my head he gets up and leaves. A few minutes later Law, Buffalo, and Baby 5 appear. Baby 5 jumps onto the bed and lays by me.</p><p> </p><p>         “I miss you so much! It is like you are trapped in here all the time!” Baby 5 complains.</p><p> </p><p>        Law groans and tells her, “That is because she is. She is under my orders for bed rest.”</p><p> </p><p>        Baby 5 glares at him and before things can escalate, I tell her, “I miss you too, Sweetie. Just remember I will be better soon.”</p><p> </p><p>        I catch a look in Law’s eyes, and it makes me feel a bit sick. Buffalo comes and hugs me before I usher the two children out. Law and I remain silent and it seems as if he is contemplating what to say.</p><p> </p><p>         “Let me guess… my chances at survival are low?” I ask with a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>        Law only scowls further at me before he hesitates in speaking, “Actually, yes. I told you there was no cure but a reversal. Your immune system is weak. I have been giving you pills in hopes to improve it, but you have not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Do you have a plan?” I ask softly unsure how to feel.</p><p> </p><p>        He nods his head and answers, “I do but I don’t think you will like it. We will have to keep it a secret from the others since it will be a test run.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Whoa, I like secrets. Can this go bad if it doesn’t work?” I ponder over it.</p><p> </p><p>        He nods his head and speaks grimly, “You can die if it doesn’t turn out like I hope it will. This is to try and lift your immune system and hurry the process of the reversal. The chances are low but if I do this right, you will be able to walk without pain in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Well then, Doctor. I will leave my life in your hands.” I smile at Law.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, he smiles back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "You're a Great Mother"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law wants to do some a test on Reader and she trusts him completely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        Doffy kept his word and brought me dinner. Thankfully, I was able to eat another good amount before I could not eat anymore. I think back on Law’s words and scowl. If I end up dying, I want to know the whole truth.</p><p><br/>        “Excuse me for being blunt but why did you take me in? I know there is more to wanting me as a ‘valuable family member’. You could have killed me after I gave you the information. I understand you want me to be the brain of operations in the future. I just do not get why from the moment we met. You could have killed me for stealing the blanket or killed me after taking my baby,” I murmur.</p><p><br/>        He stares at me, his whole demeanor changing from peaceful to intense. I let out a sigh and try to backtrack, “Sorry… I should not have pushed. It is just that I feel like I don’t deserve another purpose.”</p><p><br/>        I suddenly feel uncomfortable under his stare. I believe I had upset him. I am not entirely sure. Before I sink further into my pit of regret, he does something that surprises me.</p><p><br/>        Doflamingo grabs my hand. His encases mine entirely. His hold is gentle. I can feel his eyes piercing mine from behind his sunglasses.</p><p><br/>         “You are right. I could have done that, but I chose not to. You see you reminded me of myself when I was younger. When I first laid eyes on you in that town. You took that man’s sword as if it were nothing. I saw the hatred in your eyes for mankind when it happened. That did not stop you from finishing your little quest for Dellinger. I guess you inspired me, and I wanted to give you the purpose you definitely do deserve,” Doflamingo states.</p><p><br/>        His words are sincere and that surprises me. I can only stare at him as his face gets closer to mine. Once his warm breath fans over me I feel my heart skip a beat. This is all genuine. That much I can tell.</p><p><br/>        I do not get the creepy flirty vibes that usually accompany him. Instead, I am met with hesitation as he quickly backs up and releases me. He apologizes. “Sorry. I need to go check on something.”</p><p><br/>        He leaves a little too fast for my liking. Did I do something wrong? Just as I am about to beat myself up, I think of his words from this morning when he was being too flirty. He said he will hold back on his advances.</p><p><br/>        I am in shock since he actually meant it. The idea makes me happy and I find myself smiling like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p><br/>        “(Name), how are you feeling?” Law asks as his small hand comes up to touch my forehead.</p><p><br/>        I smile at him. “Just tired. How is Dellinger doing?"</p><p><br/>        “Jora’s taking really good care of him so just worry about yourself… I have the shot ready. I will only do a little bit of it so if the results are not as I expected it will not harm you too much,” Law states softly.</p><p><br/>        A teasing voice comes from me as I ask, “Am I your first ever Guinea pig?”</p><p><br/>         “Actually yes… I appreciate you letting me do this for an opportunity to learn if things go sour,” Law says with a scowl.</p><p><br/>        I can tell he is hesitant. My mother instincts kick in and I do my best to console him. “Hey now, I am happy to be doing this. If it gets me better that is just a plus. I believe in your abilities as a doctor and I want to see you grow. If things go wrong do not get upset. Okay?” I say my hand cupping his cheek.</p><p><br/>        His cheeks turn red from this. He turns his head away and gets a strange liquid into the needle. He is gentle as I feel a prick in my arm. It is gone just as fast as it happened. My heart melts when he puts a little bandage where the needle went in.</p><p><br/>         “Alright, we should see results in five minutes,” Law murmurs as he writes something down on his clipboard.</p><p><br/>        After he is done writing he glances up at me. “How are you feeling?” He asks.</p><p><br/>        As I am about to answer I suddenly feel like super gross. Thankfully, Law noticed that I paled incredibly fast and he grabs a small trash can. I puke into it and he groans.</p><p><br/>         “I do not know if that is good or bad… as long as there is no blood-“</p><p><br/>        I cut him off seeing blood in my vomit. “Uh… There is?” I ask feeling a bit concerned.</p><p><br/>        He writes something down once again. “Well, that is not exactly that bad…” He pauses when the door opens.</p><p><br/>        We look at the door only to see Corazon’s face peering in. I see Law visibly tense up before he relaxes again. It makes me narrow my eyes down at Corazon. What the hell happened between the two? Or is he simply scared of getting caught doing experiments on me?</p><p><br/>         “You will need to keep drinking lots of water and make sure you have food in your system. I will let you get your rest now,” Law murmurs his mood completely ruined by Corazon.</p><p><br/>        Before he can turn away from me, I grab his hand and peck his cheek before I say genuinely, “Thank you Law.”</p><p><br/>        I never saw this pale boy turn that bright before, and in a manner of a second. It was hilarious. He quickly leaves after that. Corazon comes in with a deep scowl on his face.</p><p><br/>        He does not make a single movement as if he is testing me. I place the small trash can back on the ground and wait for him to do something. With a heavy sigh, I initiate the conversation.</p><p><br/>         “What is on your mind?” I ask patting the bed beside me.</p><p><br/>        He remains standing but he does write on his notepad. He hands it to me, and I speak out loud, “What is your relationship with Law?”</p><p><br/>        I stare at the man in confusion. Why is that important? “The same as Baby 5 and Buffalo’s relationship. I am just a mother figure. Do you see anyone giving them the motherly love they so need? I sure do not. Jora can only go so far. Why does it matter? I feel as if you are interrogating me," I state showing my distrust.</p><p><br/>        His cheeks flush from embarrassment. I must have made him feel bad. I quickly apologize, “Sorry. I am just not feeling well. I didn’t like the way you were looking at Law and I. Those kids need someone to show them love if they are going to be in this kind of environment. Don’t you agree?”</p><p><br/>        I hand him back his notepad as he nods his head slowly to show his understanding. He is about to leave before he shows me a few more words on his notepad.</p><p><br/>         “You’re a great mother,” I read out loud.</p><p><br/>        He leaves rather quickly as it takes me a few seconds to process what he said. A soft smile is on my lips. However, it is replaced by a deep frown as I think of the kids. They really do need me as a mother figure seeing as they are surrounded by sadism.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo and Reader are inevitably getting closer. They have something in common; night terrors.</p><p>Mentions of past child abuse- physical and emotional abuse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Briefly mention of past abuse in the form of a nightmare, Night Terrors, and some slight PTSD symptoms!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Is that all you can eat tonight?” Doflamingo asks with a deep scowl etched onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod and stare at the plate full of food on the nightstand. I only took two bites. I could not stomach any more. I can feel the worry coming from Doflamingo. He lets out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>        “How much water did you have today?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I smile as I glance at the empty cups littered across the table in the room. There is a lot. “You do not need to worry about that. I am staying hydrated,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>        His hand lands on my forehead gently. His scowl somehow deepens. Goosebumps litter my skin as I lean into his touch. He quickly retracts his hand from me causing me to be confused.</p><p> </p><p>         “Would you like me to bring you more blankets? You are freezing,” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I shake my head no. Though a hopeful expression crosses my face as I ask, “Are the kids still up?”</p><p> </p><p>        “No. Jora put them all to bed,” He replies without a hitch.</p><p> </p><p>        It was odd by how fast he answered but I shake it off. I stare at him long and hard for a moment before he sighs and admits, “Law is still up.”</p><p> </p><p>         “Will you please send for him before I go to sleep?” I plea.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo hesitates but nods before leaving. Minutes later Law comes in. He looks tired. I laugh lightly as I pat the spot next to me on the bed. “Why aren’t you sleeping yet?” I ask as he sits by me.</p><p> </p><p>        Law mumbles, “I couldn’t sleep… Doffy-sama seems crankier than usual. Do you know what’s up with him?”</p><p> </p><p>         “I am afraid not,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>        A silence swallows us and I can tell he is fighting sleep. When he moves to lay down, I notice he winces. This makes my hard pound.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you in pain?” I ask worry laced in my voice.</p><p> </p><p>        Law does not say anything as he looks away from me. I grab his face with one hand and look at the white spots. They seemed bigger than when I first saw him. Law is looking me straight in the eyes and scoffs at my worry.</p><p> </p><p>         “I estimate I have 3-4 years left so do not look so concerned. It’s inevitable,” Law states with a scoff.</p><p> </p><p>        I was thinking correctly then. He is in pain. I cannot help the tears that gather in my eyes. This worries Law and he tries to push me away. “D-Don’t be weird!”</p><p> </p><p>        “I have to! You may be happy that you are going to die while taking lives in this crew, but I am not. You are going to be suffering this entire time? And you are looking after me? Just let me hold you as a mother would. It’s all I ask,” I murmur my voice cracking showing I’m on the verge of crying.</p><p> </p><p>        Law stops fighting and cuddles up next to me. It takes a few moments but soon enough he is asleep. I am visibly shaking as I hold the child close to me. My heart hurts as I think of the time estimated he has left. I want to scream at the world for what he has been through.</p><p> </p><p>        My thoughts are interrupted when he hugs me in his sleep. A smile reaches my lips and I watch him sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Don’t be such a damn baby. You’re lucky I took you in,” (Boy Name) growls out as his hand slaps my face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        I try not to cry. I really do try but the physical pain was too much. He clicks his tongue in annoyance and hits me again and again… and again. Until I am no longer crying. I am mentally exhausted. I zone in and out yearning for rest when I hear him murmur, “I should’ve killed you like I did our parents.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        I glance up, now alert at what he said. (Boy Name) scoffs and pulls me up from the ground by my hair. I do not dare let out a cry in fear he will actually kill me. His eyes are a bit crazed. He watches me intently for a few seconds before a sick smile is on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “My sweet baby sister, I do need you. You are smarter than all the kids your age. Hell, you are smarter than me and I am practically an adult. Hey, there is no need to cry anymore. Just behave yourself and I will not kill you. Will you do that for your big brother?” (Boy Name) asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        When I nod to show my agreement, he places a kiss on my temple. “That’s a good girl. Now you will not end up dead like Mommy and Daddy.~ One slip up and I’ll take you to see their corpses. I may even let you rot in there with them for all I care. I have faith in you,” He murmurs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        I wake up gasping for air. The first thing I notice is that I am sobbing, and it smells like rotten burnt flesh. Then I feel a large hand rubbing my back gently. A voice is trying to calm me down, but I can’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>        It is like I’m stuck in the basement with my parents’ corpses. My eyes are wide open. The room was spinning at first until I make eye contact with a bare chest. My nose immediately takes in the natural scent of this person’s flesh.</p><p> </p><p>        To my surprise, it is pleasant. It is a fresh clean scent with a hint of cologne. Nothing like the smell I was tortured with. I take deep breaths until the scent calms me down. Fingers lift my chin up, so I make eye contact with a pair of pink sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>         “Doffy-sama…?”</p><p> </p><p>        Confusion is radiating off him, but he nods his head. It feels like it is early morning. I sniffle as I ask, “Where’s Law?”</p><p> </p><p>        “I sent him to bed a few hours ago,” Doflamingo murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod my head a bit dazed from my nightmare. To my surprise, Doflamingo does not question me. He does not pressure me to say anything either. Instead, he asks, “Do you want me to leave or stay?”</p><p> </p><p>        He is letting me pick the best option that would bring me the most comfort from my nightmare. I most definitely can’t be alone right now. I quickly voice my plea, “Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>        We remain in a soothing silence, with him rubbing my back gently and occasionally playing with my hair as I lay on him. Somehow, it lulls me back into a deep, this time, peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        A few weeks pass and it has become routine now since the shots Law have been giving me have not been working that I have been more needy than usual. Whenever I yearn for a child’s presence, I get one. Baby 5 always volunteers if she is up since Buffalo refuses. He claims he is too old for any type of motherly love but that is a lie. When I can’t get Baby 5 or my sweet Dellinger to stay on my sad lonely nights, Law does.</p><p> </p><p>        Law casually accepts especially when his body aches in pain due to the poison. He even got used to it but when confronted he will deny he needs a mother just like Buffalo. However, it is only on nights when Law stays that he is gone by morning and replaced with Doflamingo.</p><p> </p><p>        I got used to it and do not question it since the first time I asked Doflamingo did not give an explanation for his odd behavior. He has witnessed more of my night terrors and comforts me through them.</p><p> </p><p>        However, this particular night felt odd as I fell asleep. It was odd because I was by myself when I went to sleep but when I woke up Doflamingo was on a chair fast asleep. I am never the first one up and he is never in here unless Law spent the night with me.</p><p> </p><p>        It bothered me because he looked uncomfortable asleep in the chair. I could not exactly move him either and waking him? That is asking for a death sentence. So, I just observe him. His chest was heaving up and down rather fast and I note that his fingers are twitching. The last obvious thing is the cold sweat that layered his visible skin.</p><p> </p><p>        Immediately, I realize I am witnessing a night terror of his own. The only reason I know this is because of the unease radiating off his unconscious form. As soon as he wakes him his fear will turn into anger or confusion. Mine always ends up in confusion and more fear.</p><p> </p><p>        I hold my breath when his body suddenly jerks up slightly. His chest stops moving and he takes in a deep breath signaling he is awake. Slowly, he sits up straight and reaches for a bottle most likely filled with alcohol that lays beside the chair leg.</p><p> </p><p>         “Doffy-sama?” I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>        Hearing my voice caused all actions to stop. A dangerous aura emits from him as he says a simple demand that concerns me, “Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>        I do not dare to question him. I get up and leave despite my aching body begging me to stay laying down to rest. I ignore the pain and leave my own room. I am not mad either since I relate to nightmares as bad as that. I stumble down the hallway and head for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>        To my surprise, someone is already there, and it is Trebol. He does not notice me for a bit as he is making some sort of tea that I sure as hell would not drink considering his never-ending snot problem. When he turns to leave with the cup, he ends up dropping it and making a mess from me startling him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Ne, ne, (Name) you scared me! You look like a ghost! Is everything all right?” Trebol states appearing to close to comfort for me.</p><p> </p><p>        I back up and give a weak laugh before apologizing, “Yeah… Sorry about that. Also, back up please.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Uhahaha stop making her uncomfortable Trebol,” Diamante's voice calls out in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>        I turn around to meet the tall male. He is quick to offer his hand to help support me. I accept it gratefully as the two males seem to contemplate something. When they nod to each other I only grow concerned.</p><p> </p><p>        “Sorry (Name), I came here after feeling the Young Master’s dangerous aura coming from your room. You said you are okay, but you are about to pass out. Please come sit and chat with Trebol and I. We believe we can… inform you of the Young Master’s troubles,” Diamante says in a solemn tone.</p><p> </p><p>        That surprises me since he is never this serious. He is usually always joking or quick to be cruel to others. Neither is directed at me which means this is quite the issue but why would they inform me of all people of Doflamingo’s problems? I am no elite officer and deserve no title as such.</p><p> </p><p>        From the look on their faces, I can tell I really have no choice in the matter. They want to talk to me so I will listen as best I can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader is too attached to the kiddos now. :') Also the meeting with the elite officers basically seals the reader's fate and you'll understand in the chapters to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Babies and an Avoiding Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slow burn is definitely happening now. Refer to the end notes for an explanation!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Trebol and Diamante lead me to Doflamingo’s meeting room on the top floor and Pica is there seeming to be waiting for us. Trebol sits beside Pica on their designated chairs and Diamante motions for me to sit somewhere to which I take a seat in the loveseat in the room.</p><p> </p><p>        “Why do you wish to inform me of Doffy-sama’s troubles?” I question with pure confusion.</p><p> </p><p>        Diamante answers for the two other men with ease, “The Young Master has taken you and Dellinger in, and after examining you these past few months we have deemed it safe to come to you. That and to be frank we like you (Name). We see you like family now.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Ne, ne, wouldn’t you like to help the Young Master, (Name)?” Trebol asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod my head frantically to show that I am willing to help. “Yes. I want to help him especially if he is not feeling well. It is only right since he has been taking care of Dellinger and me,” I murmur.</p><p> </p><p>        Pica nods his head in approval to what I said, and Diamante’s never-wavering smile widens more. “Behehe wonderful! This should brighten him up if he can have someone as understanding as you by his side. You will need to know his backstory, so you don’t go over any boundaries!” Trebol states rather proudly.</p><p> </p><p>        Diamante nods and starts to explain, “This may come as a shock but Doflamingo is a descendant of one of the royal families that formed the World Government. In other words, he and his family used to be World Nobles. His father was rather foolish and moved the family away from the Holy Land of Mary Geoise when the Young Master was eight. You can imagine how difficult the sudden change in lifestyle was for the Young Master, can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>        I am still in shock at that sudden news. It would explain a lot about Doflamingo. How his bounty name is Heavenly Demon and how high it keeps rising and how he even acts gracefully like royalty. I think of the question and quickly respond, “Yes. That would have been a difficult change, especially for a mere child.”</p><p> </p><p>        “It gets worse for him, mind you. The town they moved to, the citizens there, they hated Celestial Dragons with a burning passion and despite the Young Master’s father renouncing their family title, the citizens persecuted them. They burned down their mansion and drove the family into a makeshift shaft forcing the Young Master and Corazon to eat out of garbage cans. The Young Master’s father realized his mistake and asked help from the other World Nobles only for them to be rejected,” Diamante pauses to let me process the story.</p><p> </p><p>        It sounds terrible and my gut is lurching, which can only mean it is going to get worse. Trebol and Pica’s auras grow sour when Diamante takes a breath and continues the story, “The Young Master’s mother died during this time while they lived in a shack. Truly a terrible moment since Doffy-sama adored his mother. Receiving no help, the citizens only continued in their persecution towards the Young Master’s family when they tracked them down. Corazon, Young Master, and their father were lynched and severely beaten yet all three somehow survived. The rest we can’t tell you as easily as the rest needs to come from the Young Master’s mouth instead of ours.”</p><p> </p><p>        “I will tell you that I gave the Young Master the Ito no Mi fruit! As I believe he will become the Pirate King,” Trebol states with a look of pride on his face.</p><p> </p><p>        Pica just nods his head in agreement with the others. My heart feels heavy at the thought of an 8-year old Doflamingo getting beat by a crowd. How unfair. My blood boils at the thought of people taking their anger out on a mere child who has nothing to do with how other Celestial Dragons act.</p><p> </p><p>        “It is a lot to take in, we know. When you process it, we were thinking that you can confide in the Young Master. He may be a God, but he should have an outlet as well,” Diamante states finally telling me why they want me to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>        Basically, they want me to be an ear to Doflamingo. Someone who can listen without any judgment, someone who is not them since they are his elite officers. I nod my head.</p><p> </p><p>        “I will. Thank you for trusting me with this. I will try my best,” I murmur feeling like I suddenly gained a brand-new trust.</p><p> </p><p>        The three elite officers nod their heads and Diamante says one last thing, “You may return to your room. I no longer feel the Young Master’s presence in there.”</p><p> </p><p>        And I do.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        It has been a full-on week since that whole incident happened, and I swear I am going crazy because Doflamingo has been avoiding me ever since. Literally. Even when I ask Law or Corazon to get him for me, they bring me the news that he is busy with something of importance. I said I was going to give this a try so try I will. I glance at the small boy in front of me that has a needle in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>        He seems hesitant as he murmurs, “Why do you want to do it so soon? The last one made you nauseous for days and worried everyone to no ends.”</p><p> </p><p>        “You can say I am desperate to get better so now I am willing to do it sooner. It can be another test if you will. If it turns terrible, I will listen to your advice without another word,” I state.</p><p> </p><p>        That makes him shut up and stick the needle in my arm. He gives me a smirk as he says, “You better keep true to your word.”</p><p> </p><p>        An hour later I feel very sickly. Law observes me and takes plenty of notes. He seems a bit irked, “You seem better with this shot. You have not thrown up once, but you are still weak. It appears it makes you weak, and not want to eat. However, I am seeing improvements in your temperature. It is completely normal now.”</p><p> </p><p>        “So… I am assuming you won?” I ask with a childish tone.</p><p> </p><p>        Law shakes his head in disapproval but pats my forehead, “Yes. I won. Now rest, I wll try and get you to eat later when your nausea should subside.”</p><p> </p><p>        A few days later, I have not eaten at all due to the shot. That, and Doflamingo still has avoided me and not come down to see me once. Corazon has been a sweetheart to me as usual and a nightmare for the kids as usual.</p><p> </p><p>        Finally, just as I was about to give up all hope in seeing Doflamingo ever again he appears after the family has had dinner. I am in my room on Law’s orders since I get unusually tired for days after the shot. It usually passes after two weeks but seeing Doflamingo makes my nerves go on alert as I did not anticipate seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>        “Law tells me you have not been eating. Why not?” Doflamingo questions as he sees my untouched plate.</p><p> </p><p>        I scowl since he does not look like his usual self either. He looks… exhausted. It is confusing since I do not know why he has been so distant. He saw me while I was vulnerable so why is he acting like someone else just because I saw him during his vulnerable moment?</p><p> </p><p>        I answer in monotone, “I do not know. I just have not been hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>        “You better get hungry real fast before I shove the food down your throat,” He threatens as the veins near his temple seem to get big.</p><p> </p><p>        I need to get to the bottom of this so I cannot afford to piss him off and have him leave again. “I will eat if you answer a few of my questions… Please,” I say in a soft almost scared tone.</p><p> </p><p>        This forces him to raise an eyebrow at my nervousness. A sigh leaves his body, but he nods his head. I ask my first question, “Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?”</p><p> </p><p>        My voice is shaky, my eyes are watery, and it hits me that Doflamingo avoiding me actually hurt me. I have no clue why, but I did miss his presence. When he does not answer me, I press further, “Young Master, I apologize if I did do something. I just want to know why you haven’t come to see me as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>        This time an exasperated sigh leaves him, and I shut my mouth fast. I can feel the intensity of his glare from behind his sunglasses and it is killing me. I now understand why Diamante did not want me to say anything on the first day they told me. If his anger was elevated, then this glare would have suffocated me.</p><p> </p><p>        His hand goes through his hair as he thinks. I wait in silence in fear that I crossed a line I did not know was there. Finally, he just turns and leaves the room. It takes a moment, but I finally calm down. I do not know what that was about, but I want to find out as well.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you done eating? Gah, you did not even touch it! What was the point in him coming in here if he did not make you eat,” Law grumbles as he takes my food.</p><p> </p><p>        Just as he is about to leave, I make a request, “Will you stay here tonight, please?”</p><p> </p><p>        Law just nods his head yes and leaves to go throw the food away. It appears this is the last method I have to make Doflamingo stop by again. After all, he only appears if Law spends the night.</p><p> </p><p>        When Law comes back, he is holding his shirt up to his nose making me oh so very confused. That is until I realize that is something, I used to do all the time. My heart falls as he closes the door and comes to sit on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>        “You smell them, don’t you?” I ask trying not to choke up.</p><p> </p><p>        He is confused at first and I elaborate, “The dead. You said you crossed the border by hiding underneath the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes… Does it ever go away?” He questions asking more to himself than me.</p><p> </p><p>        I scowl and go to grab one of my shirts before I put a bit of perfume on it. I hand him the shirt and he breathes that in.</p><p> </p><p>        I answer his question with sadness, “I am afraid not. The smell of the dead is something you will not forget and since you were in a traumatizing part it will stay with you in moments you do not want it to. For me, I smell burnt flesh.”</p><p> </p><p>        “…Did you go through something traumatizing too?” He questions as he uses the shirt I gave him as a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod and hesitate in my answer, “Yes. I wouldn’t want to scare you with my own tale.”</p><p> </p><p>        “We want to hear it too!” Buffalo and Baby 5 yell as the door slams open.</p><p> </p><p>        I stare at them with amusement since they were eavesdropping. Baby 5 is holding Dellinger and they all come in and lay on the bed beside Law and me. Baby 5 passes Dellinger to me and I hold him close to me as he watches all of us with curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        “Cover up then, my babies. I will tell you but you can’t be upset if I scare you,” I murmur.</p><p> </p><p>        In a split-second, Buffalo, Baby 5, and Law are under the sheets and peer at me with excitement and curiosity. They have been through just as terrifying things as I have been. I sigh knowing I will regret it but tell them the short version anyway. “My older brother murdered our parents. He burnt them alive and whenever he got mad at me, he would take me to a basement where he stored their rotting bodies. I would be there for hours, sometimes days, until he came to check on me.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Is that where you learned this trick?” Law asks pointing to his makeshift pillow that smells of my perfume.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod my head and answer, “Yes. Now go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>        However, there is a sniffling and I look at Baby 5 to see her crying. My heart melts as she sobs out, “That is so mean! Why would he do that to you?! You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>        Maybe I did? I do not tell her that. I let her cuddle into my waist as she holds Dellinger’s foot carefully and cries. Buffalo is passed out and I am surprised since this is the first time he slept in my bed. Law is watching me with tired eyes before he sits up, and puts on my shirt he was laying on, on. Within seconds he is passed out.</p><p> </p><p>        A tired smile forms on my face as I look at all the kids. Yes, my children. I love them dearly and it hurts when they hurt. For the first time, I can’t sleep. Now that all of them are here all I can do is watch them sleep.</p><p> </p><p>        I do not know how much time passes, but I have a straight-up heart attack when Doflamingo walks into the room like a ninja. He is surprised to see me awake but does not say anything. He gently shakes Buffalo awake before grabbing Dellinger from me, gently, and handing him to Buffalo. Buffalo understands immediately and leaves without a sound.</p><p> </p><p>        He takes Baby 5 into one of his arms before doing the same with Law using his other arm. In complete silence, he leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later. I wait until the door is closed before I become annoyed with him for taking my babies from me.</p><p> </p><p>        “What the hell do you want?” I ask obviously peeved.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo uses a tone that sends shivers down my spine and fear into my heart since it is completely out of character for him. However, it is my opening to pry into his past as he says, “To lay with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact: I attended four autopsies in two days for one of my college classes and that shit sticks with you. I got so nauseous as did a few others that I had to leave. (Yeah that was traumatizing and I can see why people now say you never forget the smell of a dead body) Anyway, here is a plot/character explanation that I felt needed explaining in case there was confusion:</p><p> </p><p>Doflamingo may seem a bit OOC and that is for the sole purpose of him being confused on what the heck reader wants from him. That is why he put space between them because he realized he got close to her emotionally and Doffy doesn't do that shit. lol</p><p> </p><p>Corazon isn't in this chapter because we need some real development with Doffy to happen in order to continue with the good stuff. So, this is also to show that reader wants to help Doflamingo since all he's been doing is helping her and Dellinger so she wants to help him in return and in the end she feels a bit connected to him because he's constantly been by her side and worried about her up til now.</p><p> </p><p>So next chapter he may seem a bit OOC again because they're going to have a breakthrough in their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>I love reading your thoughts on the story/chapter/reader and her problems/relationships/ and etc. I hope you enjoyed the long update! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just Doffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have a heart-to-heart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are going to go down hill for the reader soon enough lol since we all know that Doflamingo is a yandere type. (I headcanon that 100% by the way).</p><p>So you will read that he is still a bit OOC but he soon returns to his character as he embraces his emotions towards the end. </p><p>For this fic, I went with the fan theory that Doflamingo is blind in his left eye!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “To lay with me?” I voice what he said but in a question form.</p><p> </p><p>        The confusion is obvious in my face as I stare at him. He looks… exhausted. My generous heart is begging me to move forward with this but I need to be tough right now. If that is what he wants, then he will receive it after I get my answers. I tell him exactly this.</p><p> </p><p>        “You can lay with me… on the condition that you tell me why you have been avoiding me. Why have you been acting so differently just because I witnessed your own night terror?” I ask my voice once again getting shaky.</p><p> </p><p>        I hate it because I finally know that I am getting attached to not just the kids but to this powerful man. We have been over how he could have squashed me like a bug if he so desired but he didn’t because he wants me to be a part of his family. The room is still dark but I remain staring at his sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>        When all I receive is silence I grow visibly angry. I take a deep breath and say in the calmest voice I can muster up, “Fine, if you can’t start there maybe we can back it up a few notches. I did not pay any mind of you coming into my room when I started having the kids come in but… Why do you come in? Why do you take Law from me when he spends the night?”</p><p> </p><p>        I wait a few seconds my eyes watching the sunglasses that hide his eyes. He remains standing and only breathing. No answer. I wait a bit longer and it looks like he’s about to say something until his lips tighten further. I am getting frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>        Tears gather in my eyes from the feeling of frustration and I point to the door. “If you are not going to talk to me please leave. I really don’t want you to go but I can’t have you stay here if it is just going to be silent between us,” I say my voice shaking from the strong emotion with me.</p><p> </p><p>        I expect him to turn around and leave but to my surprise, he stays put and says something. It is not an answer I am looking for but the way he says it you can hear the pure confusion in his voice as he fights some inner demons.</p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want from me? Why are you so damn stubborn in wanting to know what I do and why I do it?”</p><p> </p><p>        That is all he says. He is waiting for me to answer now and I want to laugh at the irony. Why do I have to listen and obey him? Why can’t he just answer me? I quickly realize that this is how I should not be thinking. It is but I am letting my emotions override what I was told to do. Trebol and Diamante told me to be cautious when speaking to him.</p><p> </p><p>        They entrusted me with this job because they believe I can be gentle enough for him to be vulnerable. I need to reach that area. I take my eyes off of Doflamingo and let out a sigh. My hands are in my lap and I watch my fingers twitch every now and then as I think of my response.</p><p> </p><p>        With hesitation, I tell him. “I want you to be honest with me. I want to be able to be someone special enough for you that you trust them and can tell them your worries. You have already done so much for me and Dellinger and you still put up with him. I know it is not much but I just want to be able to ease your mind if I can. You did that to me for my night terror I want to be able to do that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>        My explanation leaves him speechless for a moment. He seems to be processing what I said. His eyes are raised up in confusion still as he asks once more, “You have no other desire? You do not wish for more power or even riches when we start to evolve and expand our name?”</p><p> </p><p>        This time I am the confused one. Why would I want that? I quickly voice my concern for that. “Why would I want riches or power? You technically already gave that to me by allowing me into your family and I still have no desire for it. I want nothing more than to stay in the family. You gave me the role of a mother for those children and that is all I could ever ask for. Thank you for that,” I say a tender smile forming on my face as I think of the children.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo lets out a chuckle before it turns into full-blown laughter. I conclude once again that he is a maniac but it makes me a bit happy to hear his laughter instead of some silence.  I spoke too soon. He just stops his laughter all together and the silence continues. This time it feels different.</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo raises one hand and I take note of how shaky it is. They go the side of his head and I almost gasp. He is taking off his sunglasses? Ever since I met him months ago I thought they were glued to his face or something. This is the first time I will see him without sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>        I almost want to tell him never mind, that I feel like I am pressuring him but I can feel him wanting to, no, needing to take them off. To show just a little bit of vulnerability because he can, because he trusts me. My heart is beating fast and the sunglasses come off.</p><p> </p><p>        His eyes are closed and I can see his chest moving as if he is regretting this. That is until he opens his eyes completely sure of himself and makes eye contact with me. I am awe-struck. They are gorgeous. They are just like Corazon’s. A deep reddish-brown, like a red clay color. However, his left eye is cloudy. He looks like he is fighting back on showing the vulnerability by looking angry but his lips just turn into a frown. He lets out a deep sigh as he points to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>        “May I lay with you now?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I scoot over and I reply, “Only if you do not shut down on me. You need to complete the condition.”</p><p> </p><p>        Doflamingo lets out a snort and agrees to it. Immediately, he moves next to me but is quick to move me on top of him as if it was like the last time we slept together, him comforting me from my night terror. However, the slight difference is I move to straddle him so he can’t avoid looking away from me. This would usually be a more intimate moment but it does not feel that way at all. It feels comforting.</p><p> </p><p>        I slowly reach to cup his left cheek and he freezes from the way my gentle hand holds him. I am observing his eyes and I whisper, “I want to ask about the sunglasses and why you hide your beautiful eyes but I will save that for another time. Will you tell me now why you come in and take Law from me?”</p><p> </p><p>        His scowl is deep but he is going to answer. He leans his cheek more into my hand and keeps eye contact with me. We are finally getting somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>        “I have been holding back my advances. I do have an interest in you, my little bird. I want to get to know you more and to be frank I may be a tad possessive over you. I admit it is stupid but I get jealous of Law,” Doflamingo admits.</p><p> </p><p>        His scowl deepens and I have to suppress the urge to chuckle. He is jealous of a kid? Instead, I rub gentle circles on his cheek with my thumb and wait for him to continue. I give him a look and he does.</p><p> </p><p>        “Told you, it sounds stupid. I am only jealous of the kid because he reminds me of Corazon and I when we were younger and had to deal with pain like that. He has seen death and yearned for it. The only difference is he has you to rely on for comfort now. He still has a chance to grow up with a mother,” Doflamingo murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>        That surprises me. I stay silent and he continues, “I have been avoiding my precious little bird because I like you too much. I did not know how to handle feeling these emotions towards someone. I am not the type to feel fucking mushy. I am the type to lust after women but with you, I have been irritated. I get angry because you are the first thing that pops in my head when I wake up and the last thing I think about before sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>        It would have been romantic. If I did not feel the slight fear when he sits up and his eyes narrow down at me. His large hand reaches the base of my throat and he warns, “I am foolishly trusting you and letting my guard down. If you ever betray me and speak of our moments like these, I will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>        Ah. I am not that surprised anymore. The fear leaves me and I am a fool to nod and agree to that. He lets go of me and I push his face into the pillow playfully.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yeah, yeah. I would not blame you if I did that but I would not do that. I apologize that you are feeling those confusing emotions for me,” I murmur my eyes falling.</p><p> </p><p>        He huffs and I go to lay beside him now. I do not dare look at him as I admit that he is not alone. “I missed you, Doffy-sama. I really did. It hurt when you did not visit me as usual. I have grown to care for you and I am confused about why but I do enjoy it. Thank you for believing in me and telling me your reasons,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>        My body is finally feeling the aches. I should’ve stayed asleep and rested but I yearned to see him vulnerable like this. It was worth it. The pain is worth it.</p><p> </p><p>        “(Name)?” Doflamingo asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I give him a tired hum and he says something small that changes our whole relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Start calling me just Doffy, from now.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>        As the small woman next to him starts to let out small snores, Doflamingo has to try and fight his odd emotions going through him. He wants to run out the door and pretend this night did not happen. That he did not just let this woman into a special place where no one else has dared enter. He wants to put his sunglasses on and ignore the phantom pain in his left eye. He wants to eliminate her for prying into him and letting these unfamiliar emotions come out.</p><p> </p><p>        He does not. He remains still and holds the woman close to him. He feels relief and confusion take a tight hold on his body, but he embraces it.</p><p> </p><p>        She has given her word. She has proved to him that she wants nothing more than to be there for him. She has stolen his heart and he does not know how to quite cope with that but he loves it. It is exhilarating feeling this relief after avoiding her for a week and hearing that she has her own confusion emotions for him?</p><p> </p><p>        He feels like he’s on the edge of getting something he deserves. Someone he can call his own. Someone he can freely possess over (more). (Name) has just opened up the only spot that is the closest to his true thoughts and emotions and he could not be happier for that.</p><p> </p><p>        Only she can have the honor of calling him Doffy without any honorifics. No one other than her will ever receive that honor and that is how he knows how bad he is caught up in her now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Courting and Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Doffy made his move a while back but it is *official* now!</p><p> </p><p>Hint for the next chapter: Fret not because Corazon *unintentionally* makes his own move lmao</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy the update and please let me know what you think! (I keep thinking I made Doffy too ooc but honestly I feel better about it because his character is rather complex and depending on the scenario he could react in many ways.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        My head feels a little bit fuzzy upon waking up. Until I feel a warm hand underneath my shirt, touching my back. It is rather soothing as the fingers draw lazy shapes into my skin as last night slowly comes back into my brain.</p><p> </p><p>        A smile forms on my face as I remember Doflamingo’s vulnerability. He really gave in to me and it amazes me that he did. I feel like I chipped away at something and the more I chip away the more I get closer to knowing the inside of an amazing man (whether if that is good or bad). I feel like I really can become the solace he needs that the elite officers wished for me to become.</p><p> </p><p>        “I can feel you smiling,” Doffy says.</p><p> </p><p>        His voice is calm. Maybe even a tiny bit of amusement can be detected. That is a good sign. It means he has decided not to kill me upon waking up and realizing that he did become vulnerable to me.</p><p> </p><p>        As I am still laying on top of him, I crane my head to take a look at him. He looks like he got some much-needed rest and the thought that I provided that for him makes me happier. He is not wearing his sunglasses either. Now that it is morning, I can see the color of them even better. They are stunning.</p><p> </p><p>        “Mhm. I can’t tell who the bigger creep is. Me for watching you sleep or you for not saying a single word now that you have been staring at me for five minutes. Though your morning look is rather cute I am worried that my little bird is contemplating my murder,” Doflamingo states.</p><p> </p><p>        His voice is filled with amusement and he tries to fight off the smile. He fails. He is in such a better mood already and I love it.</p><p> </p><p>        “You really did miss me too, huh?” I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>        At the question, his lips fall back to a tight line and his gaze stops at my own lips. Slowly, he makes a move to sit up, forcing me to sit up on him. His hand that is not holding my back to make sure I  do not back up, comes to cup my face, similar to how I did last night, only his thumb rubs against my lips slowly and sensually. My eyes are wide at this and my heart is racing fast.</p><p> </p><p>        “I did not give you the whole truth. Yes, a part of the reason why I avoided you was because my feelings for you have become strong and I do not know how to cope with them- However, I also avoided you because I despise the thought of anyone knowing me on a vulnerable level that you had asked for last night. When you saw me right after my night terror, and I do admit that it is my fault for seeking you out and falling asleep upon watching you sleep, it disgusted me briefly that you were there. I did not want you to witness such a lowly reaction over a mere memory that still haunts me to this day. I should not be this weak, but you saw it and I did not like that,” Doflamingo murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>        His voice is warm yet calculating as he admits the final truth. I make sure to stay still and quiet in slight fear that he may shut down on me.</p><p> </p><p>        “I woke up just a little bit ago and thought of last night. Your words made me quite happy. The thought of speaking to you freely, without any judgment, makes me content. If it is to be this way though, I want to start courting you. I want to make you mine and only mine since you get to be the only one who hears my true thoughts and feelings,” Doflamingo admits.</p><p> </p><p>        What?</p><p> </p><p>        Come again? </p><p> </p><p>        He is staring at me with that serious expression he usually has when he wants something or begins an order. He is serious then. My hand quickly comes up to hold his hand that is cupping my cheek. It feels rather loving, but I am confused and conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>        “Doffy-sama-“</p><p> </p><p>        He cuts me off with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>        I quickly correct myself. My cheeks feel warm as I freely say his name without any honorifics. It feels so odd since this man is the most respected one here. He is a person I respect and admire for taking me and Dellinger in and it feels wrong to not add anything.</p><p> </p><p>        “Doffy, I do not know what to say. I am flattered that your feelings are that strong but are you sure that is a wise move? Declaring me as yours will mark me as a weakness and as you just said-“ His glare worsens and makes me freeze up.</p><p> </p><p>        His eyebrow is twitching slightly showing his annoyance with my questions. He asks in a slow voice, “Do you not trust me and the decisions I make? If you do not like me, it would be better to be upfront with me than to question my authority.”</p><p> </p><p>         My cheeks feel warmer as I quickly try to fix my error. “It is not like that! Obviously, I like you if you made me miss you and your rather sometimes annoying face so badly this past week. I am just genuinely concerned. When you start making a bigger name for yourself, wouldn’t it be problematic if we were romantically involved? Not only that but you said courting. Courting comes usually with the intention of marriage. It should not be used so lightly with someone like me,” I admit.</p><p> </p><p>        I feel like such a novice with these sudden feelings that are causing me to feel so flustered. This was supposed to be just an ‘I will be there for you’ kind of relationship- Wasn’t it? Or is this really what the elite officers wanted? Someone they can trust to be on Doflamingo’s side in such a way? I would not put it past them if they saw this coming, but it seems like such a risk to have me be an outlet for Doflamingo this way. There has to be more to it and they better know damn well I will find out if it is the case.</p><p> </p><p>        “I see. You are correct. However, I do not like the way you are thinking. Someone like you? I have had my eye on you the second I saw you in that town. I knew there was something about you and it just so happened you were my type. You simply turned out to be a great asset to the family and there will be plenty of future opportunities to use your brain for great operations. I already explained that I have strong feelings for you, so I do mean what I say. I wish to court you. I do not care for anyone’s opinion either and no I do not think you will become a weakness. Perhaps a strength. I do realize I can’t ask for an answer right away so I will let you think about it. Think as long as you want,” Doflamingo says his tone no longer holding the malice now that he understands what I mean.</p><p> </p><p>        I truly do care for him and the idea of someone like him- Truly wanting to be with me is just astounding. It scares me but at the same time… I love the feeling of being needed. Sure, I get that with Dellinger because he did need me but upon joining here… He no longer needs me. I just happen to be the person he wants but if something were to happen to me, he has a family here.</p><p> </p><p>        To be loved for once sounds like a dream. I never had the luxury when I was stuck in the organization with my brother and from the sounds of it, Doflamingo never thought of loving someone either. He lusted never loved, but now he wants to love someone, and it just happens to be me.</p><p> </p><p>        My heart pounds as I stare into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        “I will think about it seriously. I will try to think of all aspects because I do care for you, Doflamingo. I want what you want but I also need to think about if this is the right move for you in the long-run,” I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>        I finally let my hand return to my side. He stops cupping my cheek to tilt my head up by my chin. It feels so slow- so pure and full of emotion- As he leans in and lets his lips graze mine leaving me wanting more. However, he does not go for it.</p><p> </p><p>        He is quick to pull back, his own cheeks now a light pink color. I am surprised to see him so flustered from a simple act, but I am not one to talk. He quickly reaches for his sunglasses and puts them on.</p><p> </p><p>        “I need to get going. Do not stress too much about my offer,” Doflamingo says as he picks me up to stand up before placing me back down on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>        I can only watch as he walks off- In a much happier mood than I have ever seen him before. He says not to stress but how does one not do that? It could be rather simple- I like him and he likes me but there is a foreboding feeling in my gut that I do not quite like. I really do need to step back and think about this clearly because it can’t be just easy to step all in.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        “You are eating! That is good,” Law says a bit chirpy today.</p><p> </p><p>        I laugh and ask, “Why are you happy?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Doffy-sama said I was doing a good job taking care of you! He seemed so happy to say it and that you… You appreciate me as your doctor,” Law says strongly at first before realizing that he gave up his edgy personality for a second.</p><p> </p><p>        I laugh and pull the boy into a hug regardless. “Of course, I do! You are one of my babies and to have such an intelligent boy as my doctor? I really must have the greatest of luck!”</p><p> </p><p>        “I agree. Only because last night after Doffy-sama rudely woke me up- Wait, do not tell him, he thinks he is sly when he pulls me away from you. Anyway, after that rude awakening, I had an epiphany! It is another test shot! I am confident in it. We do need to wait a while before I can test it on you but if I do the corrections, this should be the test shot that will help you. Nothing like the others where I only try to improve your immune system. This one will do that, but it will also go after the damaged cells you have from the Termination Flu. Even if I am confident, I am also worried because of the tweaks I will have to do. If this does not work it could severely hurt you. As in it will completely stop the making of your white cells- Making your immune system instantly fail and hurry the Termination Flue to kill you rather instantly… So, are you still happy I am your doctor?” Law questions.</p><p> </p><p>        My heart is flying out of my chest from how excited he got. He never gets this excited and over something that can either fix me or instantly kill me. He is really confident but I do take notice of the hesitation in the end as the self-doubt starts to make its way in.</p><p> </p><p>        I hug him tighter and state, “Of course, I am! I place all my trust in you, Doctor Law!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sweet Corazon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the moment we all have been waiting for- Cora unintentionally makes his move : )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I mentioned Reader to be around Doffy/Cora's age but I do not think I mentioned her height? Anyway, she is average height, like not freaking tall like them. (If you need a reference think anywhere between 4'11-6'4 (or 149.86 cm- 195.58 cm)) I mention this because I realize how I refer Reader as small compared to Doffy and Cora and it is emphasized in this chapter but I did not want anyone to feel left out since those two are tall af.</p><p> </p><p>Bottom line, anyone can picture themselves as her and still enjoy the fact that Doffy and Cora tower over her with their monster height. What is their height you may ask? Cora: 293 cm (9'7½") Doffy: 305 cm (10'0")</p><p> </p><p>:') <strike>Is my size difference kink showing yet?</strike></p><p> </p><p>Anyway, spicy moments between Doffy and Reader will start to happen from here out so this is a reminder of that. There may not be smut but I may hint it in the far future (and I will do warnings before those chapters!). This chapter just has pure fluff and wee bit of angst! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       It is weird how much I have gotten used to a needle piercing me. The little pinch of my skin no longer bothers me but instead brings me comfort since Law is so confident. I am happy he is confident.</p><p> </p><p>        Or sort of. He keeps drifting between pure confidence and self-loathing with this idea. His fear of the worst entering his head as he gets the mixture for the needle ready.</p><p> </p><p>        “In the case… That I am wrong… (Name), I know you have been acting bravely since you met me. I know you put on a front for the others even if Doffy-sama does terrify you and with our life as pirates- I know you are trying to be a good mother figure for us and for that, I love you. No one can replace my own mom but you? She would love that you do your all for us… I do not think I can say it any time soon but if I could call you that… I am glad I can have the opportunity to call you my mom. Thank you for trusting me,” Law says completely seriously.</p><p> </p><p>        He is scared. He needed to say that, and I am so glad he did. Whatever happens, is worth it for that moment that just transpired between us.</p><p> </p><p>        “Are you ready?” Law asks.</p><p> </p><p>        I nod and give him a bright smile. This reassures him of any lingering self-doubts. His hands are surprisingly gentle compared to the last few times he stuck a needle in me with his risky shots that always made me feel sicker. This time already feels different- Hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>        Law wants to help me because I mean a lot to him in the few short months he has been here. That mixed with the praise he received from Doflamingo? He has a lot to lose if this does more harm than good, but I trust him.</p><p> </p><p>        Law uses a small wipe with alcohol dabbed on it to clean my skin and I feel the familiar pinch of the needle entering me. He acts fast as soon as it leaves, to wipe the droplet of blood away and place a cute bandage on me.</p><p> </p><p>        “Oh no! I think I feel woozy! Is that the light? Doctor Law it has been a pleasure… Just kidding! I feel fine so far Law. When will we see a difference?” I ask after my teasing.</p><p> </p><p>        Law huffs at me before his lips form a nervous frown. “Soon. I… Just do not know what to expect.”</p><p> </p><p>        I can see the self-doubts beginning to swirl back up into his head, so I quickly bring the boy into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you, Law, for even trying to save me. If you were not here, I would have given up a long time ago,” I murmur.</p><p> </p><p>        I hear a small sniffle and realize that Law is trying to stop his light shaking. My words must have hit home for him but the next thing I know, the boy pulls back to flick my forehead. There are tears welling up in his eyes, but he still manages to scold me.</p><p> </p><p>        “Someone has to take care of you since you try to take care of everyone even when sick,” He mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>        I laugh and for a moment… Feel bliss. If I were to die- I am glad I met these kids and become a mother figure in their lives. Even if it could be for a short while.</p><p> </p><p>        It hits me like a wave. The dizziness, the nausea, the exhaustion. I am forced to find my way to my bathroom where Law follows- I hunch over the toilet as I empty the contents of my stomach into it. Law keeps a lookout from the bathroom door to my door- Not wanting someone to open it and see what is going on- No doubt worried that Doffy himself could come in and see the condition I am in.</p><p> </p><p>        He may have praised Law for looking after me but if he finds out about this risky move- Law and I will both be in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>        I feel Law’s hand on my forehead the second I am able to stop hugging the toilet. His gaze is worried. I offer him a weak smile and am about to say I am fine, but he knows I am going to say that to ease his mind.</p><p> </p><p>        He beats me with the words- “I hope you are fine. I am certain this is a good sign though. The puking, I mean. Your body can be trying to corroborate with the medicine that is attacking your damaged cells and toxins. If… If you just passed out cold that would… Never mind, this is good. It is good.”</p><p> </p><p>        I am still smiling weakly seeing as his confidence is slowly coming back from this. However, both of us see movement in our peripheral vision. We freeze only for the figure to get larger and for us to slowly turn our heads. I am unsure whether I should be relaxed or more worried upon seeing the black-feathered coat instead of pink. Law refuses to look at him and I can sense confusion but mostly fear from being caught. I need to defuse this since I do not know what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>        “I-Uh… Oh, no!” I end up hugging the toilet again as I feel like I am puking hopefully for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>        Instead, of a little hand comforting me, I feel a large hand rubbing my back. It brings small relief since that means Corazon is not angry at us, or at the very least is taking pity from me being sick. After, my sick spell, Corazon shows no expression as he helps me to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>        I wordlessly brush my teeth, getting the taste of bile and grossness out of my mouth. With it now feeling refreshed and minty, Corazon helps me back to my bed where Law immediately checks my forehead again. He ignores Corazon’s questioning look- One that is almost demanding to know what is going on until Corazon is forced to write on his notepad.</p><p> </p><p>        “What did you do?” I read it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>        I huff- “Law saved me… I think. I am unsure if I am in the clear but… Oh god, my vision is leaving me.”</p><p> </p><p>        “…(Name), you just closed your eyes,” Law says.</p><p> </p><p>        Oh…. Well, I keep them closed then and I can hear Law huff at me. He answers Corazon. “I saved her. The proof will be when she can walk around. She needs to sweat her fever out and let her energy come back but I do believe we did it (Name),” Law says to Corazon before switching over to me.</p><p> </p><p>        I smile as my head feels fuzzy with the need to sleep. “That is good. I am so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Do not give me that look. I will explain everything in a moment, but I need your help to make sure Doffy does not get wind of this… At least not yet- Do it for her since she has always been suffering from sickness lately. I am going to get her something light to eat,” Law mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>        When I hear the door close, I open my eyes again. They immediately spot the tall figure sitting beside me and I frown.</p><p> </p><p>        “How much of it did you hear though? Doflamingo really can’t know about this… It was risky and I allowed it to happen for Law to grow,” I murmur.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon scowls as I hear him begin writing. I sit up so I can read the words he presents to me: <strong>From you seeing the light after he gave you the shot. I have a clue on the risky business he did but I am not certain.</strong></p><p> </p><p>        I nod and decide to tell him since he is being upfront with me. “He, Law, has been trying to find a way to reverse the Termination Flu I have. Doflamingo is aware of that. However, Law came up with a great idea or a rather risky idea to speed up the process of boosting my immune system since the original shots were not working. So, he tweaked the shots, and… They made me sicker but eventually, there was progress. This has been going on since he joined us a few months ago. It was just a few nights ago when he told me about this shot.”</p><p> </p><p>        I pause, taking notice that Corazon has not once looked angered about any of this. Just… Wanting to know what is going on, probably to handle it before Doflamingo can find out. I really hope I do not regret this.</p><p> </p><p>        “Law… Was so confident but he is still a child, so he has his self-doubts. He said he used all the past shots that would help boost my immune system and create this last shot as a way to destroy my damaged cells. If it would have failed… It would not have been what we all saw a few moments ago. I just wanted to push him and to be honest… I would risk my life again if it meant he would be that confident as a doctor. This is a breakthrough for him and apparently for me too,” I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>        It was foolish. You got lucky.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        I read his words with a sad smile as I agree with him. “Maybe so but… I already feel like I can eat. I have not felt that way in months, Corazon. I can already feel a difference now that the nausea is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>        His lips are a thin straight line now as if he is contemplating the decision he will have to make. Reporting this to Doflamingo. Before he can write anything else, the door opens, and Law comes in with something light for me to eat.</p><p> </p><p>        A piece of toast with butter spread on it, slices of an orange, a small bowl of rice, and a glass of water. Nice. Law hands me the tray as he sits on the bed on my other side, immediately sending a glare towards Corazon. I smile at that but am wondering- What the hell is going on between them? This is the second time Law looks uncomfortable around Corazon. I mean, I also would not blame him since Corazon beats the kids up, but I make a mental note to ask both of them separately.</p><p> </p><p>        The food, even if it is just plain, makes me so hungry. I immediately start to dig in. It does not take long for me to eat in this awkward silence and thankfully when I am finished, Law seems completely happy with himself.</p><p> </p><p>        “It appears, the shot worked then. I will be keeping an eye on you and since Corazon is in on it so will he until your energy is back and you start to gain the weight you lost back. Only then will I allow you to no longer be cooped up in here,” Law mumbles sounding so much like a grown-up.</p><p> </p><p>        Though I can hear the happiness in his voice from how successful this turned out. I just need to keep up my end and eat what he brings me and not push myself until I am back to my prior self.</p><p> </p><p>        “Good job, my little doctor Law,” I say happily.</p><p> </p><p>        Before I can even think of being more mushy Law quickly grabs the tray and scurries out of here with a red face. I laugh until I realize the little brat just left me alone with Corazon and I do not think he will be coming back until dinner time. The door is shut, and my nerves start to grow as I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>        “So… What are you going to do about this? I really hope you will not tell Doffy about this. Law does not need any sort of repercussions just because of the risk I allowed him to go with. You are right though. We ended up lucky and, in the future, I will think about what will happen if we are not so lucky- Good thing that I will no longer be sick so Law can’t do any riskier shots with me,” I murmur seriously before it turns into a tone of pride.</p><p> </p><p>        It looks like Corazon sighs, but I hear nothing. He begins to write before he pauses and tries to write again- I do not know what he is thinking but he seems conflicted. Slowly he hands me his notepad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>        I will not tell him. I will help you out as Law said. You called my brother Doffy. Without honorifics. Is it true then? About his offer? He hinted in that past that he has been into you, but I honestly thought it was for ulterior motives. I never imagined him to say he wants to court someone.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        My eyes narrow down at that and I sigh. I guess Corazon is the best person to ask for advice since he is related to Doflamingo. I nod my head and hand him back his notebook before I ask my questions.</p><p> </p><p>        “I… Want your honest opinion. I do not think it is smart to enter a courtship with him, do not get me wrong. I want to. I admit I am very fond of him and the thought of someone loving someone like… Me? It is something I never thought was possible but not that it is- I might have to turn it down so it is what is best for him. I do not want to be his weakness. He is strong and I am just… Brainy only when it comes to operations,” I mumble.</p><p> </p><p>        I immediately hear the pen but instead of taking his time, Corazon seems to be rushing to get all of his thoughts on paper before he hands me the scribbly new mess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>        Someone like you? From what I have seen since I met you is a strong, caring, and beautiful woman. You have done everything for Dellinger, to make sure he survives. I think your soul is so damn attractive and anyone who does not want to court you is out of their minds. Doflamingo knows what he is doing in that regard. I am just shocked my brother can even feel emotions such as love in a romantic way. You deserve to feel it too, but I urge you to be careful. My brother has many fronts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        I am shocked in multiple ways. One being that this is the longest conversation we have had. The other being he knows his brother has problems, but I am curious as to why he would warn me about it like this. It seems… Odd. I already am aware that he is kind of more than crazy but- This makes it seem worse if it is coming from Corazon, the man who is always beside Doflamingo.</p><p> </p><p>        The last thing that shocks me, more than it should, is that he finds me attractive. I can feel my face heat up at that and I hand him back his notebook- Hating how I feel a shock between us when his fingers graze mine.</p><p> </p><p>        I glance up at him and he seems serious. As if he is solely focused on the Doflamingo part. So of course, I need to tease him if that is the case.</p><p> </p><p>        “You think I am attractive?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>        This sparks the reaction I wanted. His facial expression starts over before I can see the tinge of red underneath the makeup that is always plastered on his face. He rereads his notes and immediately hits his face with the notepad- Which means he did not mean to actually put that in his quick writing haze.</p><p> </p><p>        I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>        “Sorry, that part just shocked me the most. I said it earlier, but I never imagined someone could love me, so it is shocking that you wrote against that and said I am attractive… Thank you,” I say slowly turning into a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>        His expression is soft until his eyes widen. His whole body becomes stiff until he looks determined. I am about to ask him what he is thinking when- He pushes me down on the bed and towers over me. My heart stops for a second as confusion befalls me.</p><p> </p><p>        What is the dude up to?</p><p> </p><p>        His gaze is now emotionless as he stares down at me- And god, I just realize how tall he is compared to me. The way he is straddling me shows our difference in height. His body is caging me in but because of how big he is, there is room to escape if I want it.</p><p> </p><p>        I do not feel danger or anything really- I feel like he is trying to make a point and with the cold stare he gives me that is usually directed at the children to scare them off, it makes me realize that he really is trying to warn me of something without actually saying it (or in his case writing it).</p><p> </p><p>        I decide to be the charmer I am and break the tension. “You said I was attractive; I didn’t think you thought I was this attractive. Why don’t we go on a date before you jump my bones?” I say in a teasing voice.</p><p> </p><p>        His face once again betrays his cold expression as his cheeks turn bright pink. He has to bail on whatever the hell this action is, and he sits up. His hand is on his face, holding it in slight frustration before he picks up his notepad again and begins to write- This time slowly.</p><p> </p><p>        That did nerve me but again, I did not feel danger. That look that reminded me of the look he gives the kids… It makes me wonder if he truly dislikes them or if that really is all just a front? If his brother has a ton of fronts, it is looking like Corazon is trying to have some too.</p><p> </p><p>        He hands me the notepad without looking at me this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>        I apologize for that indecent action. I tried to scare you just now and it is a warning. Be careful of Doflamingo. I said he has fronts, but he also tends to change his mind when something is not in his favor. I do not want to bring this up ever again. I will keep that secret of Law’s if you never bring this chat up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        “Deal. But… You never told me your honest opinion, really.”</p><p> </p><p>        I can see him sigh but this time he writes normally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>        He is lucky if you accept his offer. I think you should think about all sides and whatever you decide, the whole family will support you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>        This suddenly does not sound like Corazon. It sounds… Fake. I asked for his opinion, but he ends it with the family will support me. I glance at him, but he is standing up, ready to leave. He takes the notepad and I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>        That was odd of Corazon but… Also sweet of him to be worried.</p><p> </p><p>        It makes me wonder why he is worried. I need more time to think about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Corazon finally got his long awaited moment and Reader is no longer sick! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finally gives Doffy an answer to his offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Spicy scene towards the end- Doflamingo and Reader just kiss but it is heavily hinted that Doflamingo wanted to do more. Grammar- I am updating this at 2 in the morning lol</p><p> </p><p>Reader is finally getting some moments with the fam and that will increase in the next chapter! (In a few chapters angst is going to hit the fan as we delve into the manga/anime story line so be aware of that.) Uhh Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Hey, is everything okay between us?” I ask softly as Corazon hands me a bowl of pasta casserole.</p><p> </p><p>        I smile. Jora must have made it with me and Dellinger in mind. Apparently, while I have been sick, she has been slowly able to start feeding him tiny pieces of soft foods. He prefers his bottle but her pasta casserole he adores. I miss being able to baby him. Hopefully, I can do that soon again.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon nods his head and is about to leave. Ever since our talk two days ago he has been very insistent on being quick when handing me food or taking away things. He has not written to me either. I sigh knowing he is upset that he let himself speak more than usual- It is something that Doflamingo did too.</p><p> </p><p>        They are similar that way, in which they do not want to get close to people and I assume it is because of their past. Doflamingo has not been able to visit me since Law gave him the good news of me actually wanting to eat (and nothing more) but I assume it is because he wants to give me space until I come up with an answer to his offer.</p><p> </p><p>        “Before you go, I have a question concerning you and Law,” I state.</p><p> </p><p>        This does make him freeze. He turns to gaze at me.</p><p> </p><p>        “Two times now- When I see you and Law together, he gets this weird look on his face. A mix between fear and guilt. I know it is more than you beating him up. You do that to the other two and they do not give you that look. They accepted that you do not like kids, but I do not think that is the case. You are constantly nice to me especially when Dellinger is near me, so I do not think it is dislike but… Law is not the type to be scared so because of his guilty look… And his bold personality from when he first joined… Did he attack you? Did he go against the “Blood Law?” I question.</p><p> </p><p>        It would make perfect sense since Law is not one to be driven by fear. He has been through the worst of it in Flavence so finding a gold mine here with people wanting to cause some chaos in Doflamingo’s name? He would love it here and nothing, not even Corazon’s beatings can scare him off.</p><p> </p><p>        “I am right, aren’t I?” I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon scowls but nods his head. This makes me happy as I let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks. If I were not correct, I would be terrified that you managed to scare off my edgy kid. I assume he feels guilty because you have not told Doffy?”</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon only nods to confirm this and before I can even think of asking another question, he leaves me be. Yeah… He returned to his “normal” cold self and probably regrets the long conversation we had. I am sad that our bonding moment seems to not have happened to him, but I do suppose it is for the best. I would be a bit terrified if Doflamingo got the wrong idea of me hanging out with his brother more.</p><p> </p><p>        Speaking of, I will finally have to give Doflamingo my answer after supper. While under Law’s watchful eye the past few days, all I had to do was think from all angles on his offer.</p><p> </p><p>        Accepting it seems to be not only the right thing to do but the most logical. If I do not accept it, it would not only put a strain on our relationship which would make the whole family tense as well due to Doffy’s anger, but there would be no real change if he is genuine with his feelings. He would still be possessive but hostile.</p><p> </p><p>        I would be a weakness regardless of the choice but if I agree to the offer, in a way it would give him strength too. In the end… I also just want to say yes.</p><p> </p><p>        It feels like ages before Law comes back in to give me one final check-up. His eyes are bright even if his facial expression is neutral. I wait as his small hand touches my forehead and before he brings out some tools Doflamingo got him to check my vitals.</p><p> </p><p>        He writes it all done and finally asks, “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>        “Like I can go beat up Doffy and Corazon if I wanted to. I feel like I am on top of the world! And it is all thanks to my cute doctor Law!” I say in a teasing voice.</p><p> </p><p>        He huffs as he looks away- Not quick enough since I can see the blush on his cheeks form… The smile on my face falls as I ask, “Hey… You really did manage to cure me. Thank you, my baby. But… Is there really no way to cure your disease?”</p><p> </p><p>        His expression falls before he tries to act tough. “No, and it is fine. I am going to die in three years anyway- Or I guess it would be less than three years since I have been here for a few months.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Didn’t Doffy tell you he could find something?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>        I really wish I was not sick so I could have gotten details or be present when Law was accepted into the family. Law rolls his eyes at this.</p><p> </p><p>        “He said he could find something but… Do not get your hopes up. This disease is going to kill me in the end. Ah, please do not get mushy on me again. I will write you up for more bed rest if you do. Anyway, dinner should be served in a few hours. Get cleaned up- Baby 5 will not stop pestering me about you since she heard you are getting better,” Law grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>        He is also happy I will get her off his back. Without any hesitation, I pull the boy into a hug and kiss the top of his head. “Thank you, Law!~”</p><p> </p><p>        “I said no mush!”</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes, you did but you can’t escape my motherly affection!” I say with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>        The poor flustered boy now leaves after grabbing his stuff. I know I tease him a lot, but he really does need it before he forgets affection. He did after all join Doflamingo’s family with the full intent of creating havoc on the world and destroying other’s happiness.</p><p> </p><p>        If I can remind him that there are kind souls out there in the world and just as he taught me, that life is worth fighting for, then I will have done my job here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        After a relaxing shower and getting on fresh clothes- I feel alive. I no longer feel any body aches or have a hard time breathing. I feel normal. I just need to work on getting my weight back up to what I originally was and keeping it so my body can be officially returned to max health.</p><p> </p><p>        I leave my room and feel so energetic. My first place to visit is the main entertainment room on the first floor where the family tends to hang out when they are not busy. It is the kid’s second spot to hang out, their first being outside playing of course.</p><p> </p><p>        In the main hall now, I can hear the familiar sounds of curses- No doubt Jora and Lao G (our oldest member) playing cards. I can hear the faint familiar laughter of Machvise as he watches their game play out. I walk in casually and am a bit grateful that they are invested in the game that they do not notice me yet.</p><p> </p><p>        My eyes scan the room and I see Senor Pink in his fancy suit rocking Dellinger in his arms. Baby 5 is passed out on the floor and Buffalo is nowhere in sight. This makes me curious since there is a huge lack of furniture in here compared to the last time.</p><p> </p><p>        Senor Pink notices me and despite his usual serious face he always has on- Offers me a smile. It is a first between us since aside from the family dinners we have not really talked since the first time I met him. I return the smile as he holds out Dellinger to me.</p><p> </p><p>        It feels so natural as I feel the baby being put in my arms. I missed him so much and he indeed has gotten bigger. He is no longer a newborn anymore. His face is slightly chubbier from eating well and his arms and legs a tad longer. I was told he can crawl so I hope I can witness it soon.</p><p> </p><p>        “He missed you,” Senor Pink states.</p><p> </p><p>        Hearing him speak up causes the other three family members to look our way. Jora actually looks happy to see me as she gets up and accidentally reveals her cards in the process to greet me. She brings me in a hug, being gentle of Dellinger, while Machvise and Lao G just smile.</p><p> </p><p>        “Nice to see you moving around. Maybe you can get the kids to stop bothering us now,” Lao G says harshly but the smile on his face is the opposite of that.</p><p> </p><p>        Machvise nods his head. “Those rascals sure would not stop worrying about you. Doflamingo-sama is the same. Maybe now things will finally start to look up.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Dellinger missed you so much! We got in the habit of showing him pictures when he was unable to visit you during your sick spells and Baby 5 got him to call you mama! It was just once but it was amazing!” Jora says a bit too loudly now waking Dellinger up- His eyes wide as he stares at me with slight confusion before realization.</p><p> </p><p>        To all of our surprise- He says the words. My heart stops.</p><p> </p><p>        “Mama!” The rest of his baby nonsense comes out but… That word was clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>        Senor Pink muses, “Told you he missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>        “A MIRACLE! I WISH WE GOT IT ON CAMERA!” Jora says crying happy tears.</p><p> </p><p>        I pepper kisses on Dellinger’s face and receive giggles in return. His hat is already getting a bit tight on his head which means we need another one sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>        “Mama!” Baby 5’s voice rings out as I feel tiny arms wrap around my leg.</p><p> </p><p>        I look down to see her peering up with me with affection. I laugh- “Hi Baby 5. So you and Dellinger wanted to gang up on me and make me cry- Is that it?” I ask as I feel the happy tears well up.</p><p> </p><p>        Baby 5 immediately hugs me tighter and apologies, “If they are happy tears then yeah! I just thought it would be nice if Dellinger could say it since he is your baby and all and I… Was hoping I could call you that too!”</p><p> </p><p>        I can see the slight fear of rejection in her eyes so of course, I shut that down. “Of course, my other baby- You can call me that if that makes you happy!”</p><p> </p><p>        Someone else walks in and it is Buffalo. He eyes the scene and immediately says, “I am not calling you that-“</p><p> </p><p>        All of us burst out laughing at that and he comes over to awkwardly join in on our hug. It is because he is a teen that he is not affected by my motherly affection, but he will cave in on moments like this when he needs it too. I smile as I feel so great at this moment. It would be more perfect if Law were here but knowing him- He went to go do something edgy already or is hiding after that sneak attack hug and kiss I gave him affected him.</p><p> </p><p>        Once we are all settled down after that moment I ask, “So- What is up with the room? The furniture I mean is all gone. Now that I think about it I do not think I heard any extra men outside yet.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes- The underlings are already moved. While you were sick, Doflamingo decided that we should move our base closer to the Red Line. We are starting to pick up more traffic with our name, so we got all we wanted recruitment-wise at this port we call Spider Miles,” Gladius fills me in.</p><p> </p><p>        Lao G nods his head. “Ah yes. The Young Master waited after Law gave us the news that you were recovering. I assume we should be on the official move in a day or so now that you are up and better. We still have a few underlings around so they will pack up what is left of this place while we go check out the new base.”</p><p> </p><p>        My heart pounds at that thought. Doflamingo waited to move the family just for me. It makes my heart want to soar at that special treatment.</p><p> </p><p>        “So, it is just the family here then?” I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>        Senor Pink nods his head in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>        “I apologize then. I hope my sickness did not inconvenience you guys in any way. I hope from here on out that we can become closer!” I say bowing my head as carefully as I can, so I do not hit Dellinger’s horns from my hold on him.</p><p> </p><p>        Jora shakes her hands in the air. “Nonsense, Dear. I know you and I had our conflict concerning Dellinger but- You are family. We will have your back and interests at heart since you are one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Especially since Diamante speaks so highly of you,” Lao G states.</p><p> </p><p>        My eyes almost narrow at that but I manage to keep a straight face… Why would Diamante speak highly of me? Does he know about Doflamingo’s offer for me? Or is it because I listened to them without judgment for Doflamingo? I guess I should be grateful then.</p><p> </p><p>        “Ah- Since it is just us here, and a few underlings to spare, I will go oversee who is making dinner,” Jora says happily.</p><p> </p><p>        That means she is leaving Dellinger with me. I am so happy. “Hey, Mama! Wanna see Dellinger crawl?” Baby 5 asks.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hell yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        Dinner felt… Amazing to attend. I missed seeing everyone together and they missed having me. Especially Doflamingo. I can keep sensing his gaze on me every now and then as he eats- Surprisingly on the quiet side.</p><p> </p><p>        Corazon though has been only staring at his plate which is… I suppose not that odd.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hey, Law, you did amazing work. (Name) truly does look better,” Doflamingo states breaking his silence.</p><p> </p><p>        Law looks at him with a surprised expression before nodding at his words, accepting his praise. I smile at that. I am able to eat and drink and feel normal about it.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes, thank you, Law,” I add softly.</p><p> </p><p>        His cheeks turn a pinkish color as he refuses to speak up. Baby 5 hits his arm and I laugh at this causes an argument between the two with Buffalo chiding in. The Elite officers watch with amusement before they make matters worse by calling them brats.</p><p> </p><p>        “So, you really feel better?” Doflamingo asks on the quiet side as to not interrupt the other conversations- The other members trying to scold my children.</p><p> </p><p>        I smile at the larger man and reply, “Yes. I do. Oh, if you are not busy after dinner, I would like to speak to you, about your offer.”</p><p> </p><p>        This makes Doflamingo freeze for a split second before the smile on his face grows. “Splendid. I will see you in my chambers any time before curfew.”</p><p> </p><p>        He falls silent yet again as we return to watching the children and now elite officers argue with each other. I missed being here and enjoying their silly arguments.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        “Goodnight, Dellinger. Goodnight, Baby 5. Goodnight, Buffalo. Goodnight, Law,” I say to each child while giving them hugs.</p><p> </p><p>        All of them will be sleeping with Jora since their furniture finally got moved earlier. Then tomorrow we will head to the new base.</p><p> </p><p>        After bidding them all goodnight and getting groans from Buffalo and Law from the hug, I return to my own room. Nothing has been touched and I can only assume that is Doflamingo’s doing. Him, wanting to make sure I was all better before I felt the stress of moving.</p><p> </p><p>        I do my nightly routine but before instead of switching to my normal pajamas- Something in me tells me to put on the nightgown Doflamingo chose for me the first night I was here. It almost seems fitting since I will be giving the man the answer he wants anyway.</p><p> </p><p>        I feel like I will need to be bolder in order to be in a relationship with him. Since we are both new with feelings in this type of way, it feels almost exhilarating. Nodding to myself in the mirror, I decide it is best to head there now instead of keeping him waiting.</p><p> </p><p>        Since his room is on the same floor as mine- It only takes a minute to get to his room, and another to work up the courage to knock on his door. Before my knuckles can touch the door, it opens on me and reveals a smirking Doflamingo.</p><p> </p><p>        “I thought I heard my little bird out here. Come in,” He says smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>        I do, and I can feel his gaze soaking in my attire. It makes my head woozy but in the best way possible from feeling his attention on me. He walks behind me- A hand touches my shoulder for a second before he moves to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>        “I assume you have an answer for my offer then?” Doflamingo asks as he pours himself a cup of wine.</p><p> </p><p>        There is another cup, and he fills it just a little bit for me. I finally make a move to sit beside him, and I can feel the cushion barely move since all the weight is where he sits. Much like Corazon the other day, I am suddenly too hyperaware of how much bigger Doflamingo is to me.</p><p> </p><p>        I do not dare touch my glass yet. Wanting to get straight to the point. “I have thought about your offer… From all angles as promised and I am sorry for keeping you waiting… I have decided to say yes to your offer.”</p><p> </p><p>        This makes the smirking man freeze. His smirk falters as he asks, “Are you sure? You will not have any regrets about this, will you? You do understand saying yes will mean I no longer have to hold back on my advances- On my want for you.”</p><p> </p><p>        Hearing his voice go deeper makes my body freeze but my skin grows hot. I slowly nod my head. “I understand and… I am aware that we both are new to this type of relationship so… I hope from here on out we can be completely honest with each other. I want to be yours Doflamingo as long as you will be mine. I want to help you get stronger and aid you in your goals as a pirate.”</p><p> </p><p>        He suddenly puts his glass of wine down and I feel his hands immediately cup my face- His lips are on mine. Much more pressure than the other kiss we shared when he brought up courting and trust with me. This one feels much more sure. Much more- Possessive, since I am giving myself to him.</p><p> </p><p>        His lips are so soft too and because of the wine, I can taste a sweetly bitter taste on him. My lips part slightly allowing his tongue to slide into my mouth and the taste of wine is now overwhelming. His hands slowly move to my neck and I can feel how gentle his fingers are upon sliding down to feel my skin.</p><p> </p><p>        His fingers twitch, yearning to further themselves down and explore more but he is quick to pull back slightly. His covered eyes probably searching mine as he states, “I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>        He pulls further away, and his cheeks are a slight rouge color as I realize how much that kiss meant to him. He hums as he reaches for his wine glass again and this time mine. I take it, needing something to chase this high I got from the kiss. A chuckle escapes him as I get to taste the actual wine now. As cliché as it sounds, I prefer the taste of it coming from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>        “You will not regret saying yes. I promise to make you my queen. You will get everything you desire and more,” Doflamingo says his gaze landing on me again.</p><p> </p><p>        I get the confidence to reach up and he freezes upon feeling my fingertips touch the sides of his sunglasses. When he makes no move to stop me, I take them off and see his beautiful eyes. They look so happy with my answer to his offer.</p><p> </p><p>        “Well, I do believe I said before but my only desire is you now.”</p><p> </p><p>        My words make his smile grow and he raises his glass. “A toast then- To celebrate us courting each other. I promise to make you a happy woman.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doffy and Reader bond at the new base.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: More kisses- aka a tiny make out scene. Reader has a terrifying parent moment where one of her kids almost got abducted, and of course grammar issues</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The new base is pretty awesome. There is room for everyone and again, it is level-based. With this new city- It looks like a normal tall building. All underlings sleep in the basement or the side building. The main two floors are open to everyone and where a few activities can be held in. The third floor and up is where there is restricted access, available only to the family- The third floor being a family room and a few bedrooms for Lao G, Gladius, Jora (and Dellinger after deciding not to split those two up), Machvise, and Senor Pink for security measures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The fourth floor is where the kids get to stay in their own rooms. I am placed at the end of the hall on this floor in the biggest room. The fifth floor is where all the elites and Corazon stay and finally the sixth floor is just for Doflamingo along with a meeting room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It all sounds a bit extra but rather fitting since Doflamingo approved of the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        After we are all officially settled in, the kids (mainly Baby 5) of course want to explore the city. Baby 5 grabs at my hand and tries to start pulling me down the stairs to the main floor all while telling me to hurry. Buffalo and Law just walk at a normal pace behind us, and I am all smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Okay Baby 5, I said yes already but did you get permission or tell anyone we are leaving?” I ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This makes her freeze in her steps as she lets go of my hand. “I may have forgotten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Well, that is okay. You guys wait outside, I will go inform someone we are leaving,” I order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law huffs while Buffalo and Baby 5 turn it into a race. I shake my head loving being able to witness them be kids. It is so refreshing and even more endearing since they all had admitted to seeing me be their mother figure at one point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I head back up the stairs- To the third floor, about to be ready to inform Jora where we are going when a taller figure comes around the corner about to head down. I smell Doflamingo’s familiar cologne, but it is the sinking feeling of falling that makes me immediately latch on to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo chuckles. “It is nice to receive a hug even if it was fear-based. I would not have let you fall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Indeed, I realize I can feel his hand on my back telling me it was already prepared if I were to have fallen from surprise or bumping into him. He takes a step back and pulls me onto the floor and away from the staircase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Were you in a hurry, my little bird?” Doflamingo questions with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His lips are in a lazy grin as he waits for my answer, his fingers on my back moving slowly to draw circles into my shirt. I point back towards the staircase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “The munchkins and I were going to go check out the city and get acquainted with it. I think it would be a good idea to go shopping for Dellinger. He needs a new hat. Anyway, I was going to tell Jora-“ Doflamingo cuts me off as he starts to lead me back down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He says, “No need. I will accompany you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This time I raise an eyebrow as we head down the stairs back to the main floor. He laughs. “I could use a stroll with my lovely lady and her kiddos. I heard Dellinger and Baby 5 have started calling you mom. Cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He is amused and set on hanging out with me. I shake my head at that but smile. It is nice to see him genuinely want to see the kids call me mom. A big change of pace since the last time he tried to act interested in the kids only because I withheld information from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Doffy-sama! You are joining us?” Baby 5 asks immediately latching onto his leg while Buffalo gets the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo is unfazed by this making it appear as if he is used to them doing this when he does spend time with them- It is new to me and I love seeing this side of him already. Law reaches for my hand quietly and with that, we start our walk to the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It must be odd seeing an odd group of us, kids latched to a giant man with a normal-looking woman by his side but to my surprise- No one spares us a glance. Or more like they avoid trying to look our way. That means that Doflamingo already has rule over this town- People are afraid to do anything against him in fear he will retaliate and prove his bounty price correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This would have made me feel bad if I were not proven time and time again that people are selfish and cruel creatures. If they leave me and the kids alone- Then that is all I care about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Mommy! Look!!” Baby 5 gasps out as she is quick to jump off Doflaming’s leg and point at a frilly dress in a passing shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My eyes widen too- It is her favorite color, a deep red, and would look so cute on her! Doflamingo chuckles as he hands me a pouch full of coins. He does the same to Buffalo before looking at Law.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Go ahead and get the dress. I will go with Law to find some books to suit his training,” Doflamingo states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My eyes narrow at this. “What training?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Fuffu I promised the boy that he could be put to use under my command. He is the only child other than Dellinger since the latter is a baby, who is not trained to fight. When we go out to sea, it would be wise to have him prepared. I will tutor him in subjects he needs to know while the rest of the family will pitch in. Lao G has offered to train the boy in Martial arts. Gladius in gunnery. Diamante in swordsmanship,” Doflamingo explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He says offered but I doubt that is the case. Either way, it does make sense. I want my boy to be able to handle himself. I nod and find Baby 5’s hand with ease. With a quick goodbye and a promise to meet after our purchases back here- We separate momentarily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The dress turns out to be perfect on Baby 5 and this must be the first time she has been allowed to choose her dresses because she is so giddy. If I can spoil them like this all the time, I will die happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I am going to wait outside for them! I want to see what Buffalo and Law get!” Baby 5 says cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I laugh. “Okay, I will be out there in a second. You can wear the dress for dinner tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She leaves the store, and I am quick to give the correct number of Beli’s for the dress. The store owner is even happy that I got something so that is a big difference from the citizens here- Store owners must be happy to be getting money from pirates while the citizens are terrified of us already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        With the dress in a cute shopping bag- The store owner hands it to me, and I turn ready to head out the door only to freeze. Baby 5 is playing with the fountain, making a mess of course, but I freeze because I see a sketchy figure walking up to her rather fast. I can feel the malice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I can’t think or breathe- All I feel is rage at this stranger for having the audacity to think they could hurt my child. It is like I blacked out- I do not even realize when I exited the store or dropped the bag and got my knife out, at the stranger’s throat. Baby 5 is confused at how angry I am until she realizes that it is because of the stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The stranger coughs and laughs lightly. “I assume you are her parent then. I thought she was alone-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “No shit- I know exactly what you thought,” I growl out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My tone scares him, and he is quick to try and defend himself, “No! It is not what you think!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “And what is it that she thought?” Doflamingo asks appearing behind me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Buffalo and Law go to stand in front of Baby 5 and the man can’t answer Doflamingo. He knows that I felt his creepy aura. The knife shakes in my hand- Wanting to end this dude’s miserable life and Doflamingo laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I see. (Name) go ahead and escort the children back. I will be right with you. I think it would be good to make an example of this man who dared to think of harming not only a child but a member of my family,” Doflamingo states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Any locals stop to hear his booming voice. They get the gist and are frozen with intrigue, fear, but also wanting to see this stranger also receive punishment. I hesitate- Wanting to be the one to protect them but… The wide smile, an angry smile, on Doflamingo’s face tells me I do not want the kids to witness this, and I will still be protecting them by taking them back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I grab the bag I dropped and hurry to usher the kids to start walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Once we are a good distance away, we can hear one loud scream of pure horror by the man from the town. I can only imagine what Doflamingo’s doing but whatever it is- We will hear the rumors soon and when they revolve around Doffy, they tend to hold more than the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I am sorry Mom! I should have looked out more for myself,” Baby 5 says sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Her hand finds mine and I am quick to comfort her. “No- You have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault for not being more aware. If I kept my eyes off, you for a moment longer… Well, I am thankful you have the training, but the thought scares me. He should not have gotten anywhere near you. Well… Enough about that. Doflamingo is taking care of it. You can show everyone your new dress at dinner!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is so difficult to keep a brave face when I so desperately want to go back. My mood has been soured from what happened and I will not be good company until I feel through my emotions and let it pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        We return to the base and Buffalo and Law immediately go to their rooms no doubt wanting to play with whatever they got (in Law’s case read). Baby 5 leaves me to go show Jora her dress and I take this new time alone to return to my room. I need to let the steam out, but I am unsure how.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My usual way of doing so back when I was with my brother and the organization was through drinking. Drinking used to always solve my problems (or make them worse) but it always left me feeling like there was an escape from my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Now- It is different since there are people I care about here. I do not want an escape, but I am afraid that if I go for a sip of anything right now, it will get me into trouble later. With that, I decided to just wallow in my anger and the disappointment of what could have happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Before I could get too wrapped up in my now overbearing thoughts, a knock pulls me back to reality. I sigh and go to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is Corazon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He hands me a small note and all it is says is that Jora wanted to do a family activity before dinner. This makes me frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I will have to deny my presence. I am afraid I am too much in a bad mood after our visit to the town. Will you apologize on my behalf?” I ask softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon frowns too at this but nods his head. He hesitates to leave and looks a bit concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I quickly add, “I will be fine. I just need a nap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kind of not a lie so it is also believable. When he leaves this time now believing me as well, I sigh and head back to my bed. Maybe a nap will solve all my problems for now. Get that negative feeling out of my head and put my trust in Doflamingo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Yes… He will not let me down when it comes to something like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A soft large finger draws a circle into my cheek slowly waking me up. I groan and nearly push away the hand until I realize I enjoy the gentleness of it. I hear Doflamingo’s signature laugh from watching the temporary crease in my forehead, from annoyance, disappear after realizing it was him disrupting my nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “(Name), will you wake up for me?” Doflamingo coos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I groan again and am tempted to say something witty but immediately the doubts from earlier cloud my mind. I scowl and open my eyes to see his. The sight nearly takes my breath away yet again. I love the color of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I love the vulnerability even more that he shares when showing me his eyes. An action now only reserved for me. His sunglasses are hanging off the front of his suit. He smiles gently at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “My sweet little brother told me he was worried about you. I assume it was because of earlier. I promise it is dealt with and no one here will dare try that again,” Doflamingo says sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My eyes water slightly at this and Doflamingo’s smile slowly turns into a frown as he finally climbs into the bed with me. I move slightly to make room. His hand never leaves my face as the other one comes up to quickly wrap around my waist and pull me towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Did that guy bother you that much?” He questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My lip starts to tremble as I feel like I am breaking before him. “Yes, but it is not that. It was a stupid mistake that could have gone worse if my actions were not that quick. It sounds stupid but I have been beating myself up over it. I am thankful you were there, but I can’t stop my mind from the “what ifs”, and it is frustrating me. Today was the first time I wanted to return to drinking to escape my overwhelming mind, but I could not because I do not want to use that toxic way to escape. Not when I have you all,” I explain my voice cracking as I try to hold myself together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Doflamingo stays quiet for a moment before I just feel his lips on my forehead. They are warm and gentle as it just lingers there for a moment. He pulls back slowly to remake eye contact and nods to himself more than to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I see… I do not think I can say much to ease your mind and I do admit I am worried I may say something to upset you further since I am brasher than I care to admit but… You were amazing. I witnessed the whole thing with Law. You were quick with your anger, but your earnest moves to protect Baby 5 were well balanced with that anger and need… You really are a good mom to them and that is all anyone at that age can really ask for. You are perfect and proved that you are not only brains in that moment but willing to take action when needed,” Doflamingo states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His words conflict me. Only because I know if he is saying them… My mind used to think he just flattered me for the hell of it but now they hold a certain truth to it. They are sincere. He readjusts us so I am leaning on him, my head close to his chin and my body slightly on top of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His body radiates warmth and safety. I am so grateful for it as it makes me feel sleepy again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Do you have a drinking problem I need to be aware of?” He asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I shake my head. “Sort of. Ever since I found Dellinger, I have not had the need to drink. Today was the first time since I felt the need to get drunk and I do not like getting drunk. It makes me feel like a shitty person later for trying to avoid reality. Though… I do like drinking with you since you do not drink to get drunk… That I at least witnessed so far,” I murmur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He chuckles. “I do but mostly for night terrors and… Good. I will always be happy to drink with you… Though, if you ever do find yourself getting that urge again feel free to tell me. I will not stop you from getting drunk, but I will make sure you are mentally sound to do so, and the family will make sure you are in a safe environment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Those words make me tear up more. It still shocks me that I have so many people that care for me now. I move so I look up at him again and his eyes immediately land on mine again looking at the tears welling up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamigo’s hand moves so his thumb can rest on my chin. His expression narrows down as he says, “I hope I did not make you feel worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Hearing that makes me let out a suppressed chuckle and I shakily say, “You did not. You made me feel better. Thank you Doffy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Before he can say anything, I am quick and bold to crane my neck up a tad bit more, so I am able to place a kiss on his lips. This makes him freeze. I pull back slightly this time to see him contemplating on what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Slowly, he gains courage too and the hand on my cheek slides down to my neck as his lips mold onto mine once more. I feel his prodding tongue slide on my lips. I am quick to open my mouth so he can have access and my hands move to his shoulders as he begins to move me under him with his arm so he can lean over me now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My heart is beating fast at this new position. The way he feels so warm and how gentle his tongue is exploring my own mouth and playing with my tongue. It makes my skin tingle and my body weak as I grow heated too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo’s large hand on my neck begins to move down- Almost leaving nothing untouched as he gets aquatinted with my covered body. It stops at the top of my pants and he groans into my mouth, forcing himself to pull away for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Seeing the strand of our mixed saliva keeping us connected makes my head beyond dizzy until he gently wipes it away from us. A lazy smirk forms on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I really should stop here. We still have plenty of time to get to know each other like this. It would not be very courting-like if I continued like this,” He says in a strained voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I laugh and squeeze his shoulders. “You really care about whatever courting rules there are?” I ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I would usually not but I did promise I would treat you like a queen. I do believe the activities we were about to indulge ourselves in require me to have a better stance in the world. I want to grow my name and further our relationship before we cross lines we cannot take back,” Doflamingo manages to say without sounding strained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is endearing to see him put this much thought to it and it honestly makes sense coming from a careful man like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I nod my head and then pout. “Wait- Does that mean no kisses? No making out? Doffy I do believe that is unfair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Woman, you are driving me wild,” He groans out as he places another kiss on me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This one much more demanding as he pulls back to start placing kisses on my skin. His lips touch my cheek, then my jaw, then the base of my neck where he latches on. I gasp and I can feel him chuckle as his shoulders shake gently. He nips and sucks at the base of my throat before he pulls back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh, my little bird, there will be plenty more kisses and plenty more make-out sessions. Especially, when it is so hard to control myself with you. However, there is a line we should not cross yet and you are making that very difficult,” Doflamingo states in a husky tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It sends shivers down my spine that tell me that I am teasing him a bit too much. I sigh and nod my head. “I apologize Doffy. That was new territory for me, and I enjoyed that. Thank you,” I mumble feeling embarrassed now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I am embarrassed and confused. Confused because just the other day he said he was happy with my answer to him because that means he would not have to hold back on his advances. Yes, he may say it is because he wants to treat courting me seriously but… I can’t help but think of Corazon’s warning from when he tried to scare me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        How Doflamingo tends to change his mind when something is not in his favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The thought irks me since that means Corazon did end up getting in my head but hopefully, I am just overthinking things then… Yeah, I have to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo chuckles. “That… Was new to me too. I told you when I told you my offer but I am a man of lust so I would have usually pushed you to get what I want but this… This entire thing between us is different. It is fragile and special to me. I do not want to take any risks in messing it up. Especially since we have a connection, and that connection is driving me wild right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He finally leans down to kiss what must be a hickey on me now. He smirks, happy with himself. He gets off me and instead of returning us to our original position, lays me down beside him on the bed- Our heads on my pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Wait a damn minute… Doffy, did you really just give me a hickey? Please tell me it is small. How am I going to hide it for dinner?” I mumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doffy smirks wider now at this. “Why hide it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Because of the curious looks I will get of course! How are you going to explain this to them- Or worse, the kids if they ask!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “The truth- What else?” He says laughing now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oh my god… I hit him playfully on the shoulder and move to turn my body around, so I do not face him. His laughter continues as he wraps his arms around me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I am slightly serious. You could just tell them Mommy needed alone time with Daddy-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I groan. “That is even worse! And they do not even call you that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A knock interrupts us and Doflamingo sits up with me- His sunglasses glued back on his face. “Come in,” He answers for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oh, shoot- Before I can deny the person entry, the door opens but to my surprise- It is the whole family. They all file in holding small items in their hands aside from Machvise who brings in a medium-sized chest in his hands. I glance at Doflamingo to see him pretty damn happy with himself yet again, but it only makes my surprise grow. That means them coming here was planned. It is a surprise for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “We heard what happened today and how you got the blues,” Jora starts as she comes to put Dellinger on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law and Baby 5 join us, and Dellinger is quick to crawl my way. I smile as I pick the baby up to place him in my lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You did not get the thing you wanted the most, so we had the idea to create it,” Senor Pink explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My confusion melts away as Machvise places the chest on my bed and my heart nearly bursts. My eyes begin to water big time as I read the name carved on the box. “Dellinger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You wanted a memento box for Dellinger’s baby things, right? We hope this suffices and makes up for the bad day you had,” Gladius says sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Lao G scoffs. “Good present or not- I got the kid practical things. You wanted a hat for him, right? Try this on that little fighting machine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A small hat is tossed on the bed and I grow giddy. Dellinger does not fuss at all as I take off his current baby hat and mess up his hair a bit before I replace it with the new hat and… It fits him perfectly, a little on the loose side but perfect for him to grow into again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Ne, ne, that is not it (Name)! Open the box,” Trebol says happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I oblige and indeed- The box is filled with newer clothing. I begin to take it out having a blast to see how much bigger the baby clothes are compared to what Dellinger has on now and Jora comes to collect it so she can put it away later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Once the box is empty, I am able to put Dellinger’s baby hat in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “The box is yours to keep here. I will be glad to help you keep mementos of Dellinger as he grows,” Jora states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I thank them all. “I do not know what to say but thank you. This… This gift means a lot to me so thank you all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Throughout all this, Corazon (of course) and Pica (because of Buffalo’s laughter) are quiet. Diamante is oddly quiet too until the worst happens. He spots the hickey on my neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Yes, you are most welcome (Name). We should all be getting ready for dinner now and (Name)… You got a little something there. Uhaha,” Diamante laughs making Doflamingo burst into a smirk from being caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Consequences or not, I am totally hitting them both later for their teasing. I push that thought aside and glance down at the box again. It truly is a beautiful gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Love You More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big L word is said &gt;///&lt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is when the angst train comes in regards to Law, Corazon, and all that jazz.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Shush your mouth. If the wrong person hears-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Yeah, yeah. Like anyone cares. This guy is too much of a big deal. He is keeping others from entering the Grand Line. Apparently- Stealing and rampaging whoever crosses his path. No one is going to want to mess with him. That <strong>Dream Crusher</strong>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A bounty name?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I hum at the intel I am overhearing a few tables down from this restaurant. Taking a sip of water as I make eye contact with Corazon. He watches and is uneasy since it is my second time gaining some intel for the family. The first being months ago when we got settled at our new base. It just scored us some treasure but this- This will be interesting to give Doffy. He will have a chance at his name growing as well as making people feel indebted to him for clearing the way to the Grand Line. Though we have no intentions of entering it quite yet, it would be beneficial if Doflamingo set up that area as a territorial marker until we do leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Even so, we are lucky to have only heard of him- He knows we were a part of that crew he demolished. He knows we are hiding away here. If something happens, we are dead. So shut up before I make you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The guy actually listens. I stand up, placing some coins on the table, and make my way towards Corazon. We leave and as soon as we are outside, and I laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Thank you for coming with me. Even if it was an order. Want to go get a crêpe before we head back? That restaurant’s food smelled good, but I have a sweet tooth right now,” I mumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I do not give the man an actual choice since knowing him, he would take whatever measures to not hang out with me. I grab his hand and start heading to the town’s crêpe shop. It was a score that Buffalo found it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I hum happily- Even though memories of my first visit through town with the kids and Doffy fly through my mind. I can only smile back at it now because Doflamingo kept his word. That man ended up dying by his hands but was the talk of the town for the next week after he died. Doflamingo made sure no one would want to cross our path as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I am lucky that I am about ninety percent sure that Corazon is a gentle giant because he does not fight me as we head there. When we do get there- It is nearly empty, its busiest hours being early morning and late afternoon so as a lunch option right now, it is heavenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I ask Corazon if he wants one and he shakes his head. Weird. I would have thought he would love one. Though, as I begin to order mine with the sweet cream and berries in it- I notice he does end up licking his lips. I knew it. I order a second one just like mine and hand it to him when it is done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His eyes narrow down and I quickly say, “Eat it. You are hungry. If you do not, I will feel personally attacked since this is the best crêpe in history and not talk to you for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon’s lips twist up this time in an amused smile since that really was not much of a threat, but he begins to eat. I smile at that and we go to sit down on a nearby bench- The smell of the ocean hitting us whenever a breeze comes our way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh- I think next week it will officially be a year since Dellinger and I joined. To think most of it I spent sick. I… Truly am grateful that Law joined and no offense, that your attempts to make him not want to, failed,” I say a bit lost in the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I would still be dying in bed or be dead at this rate. Law really is my hero in this scenario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I hear a scribbling sound and turn to see what Corazon wrote- It is the first time since we left the base that he has made the effort to write to me. I glance at his handwriting curiously and smile upon seeing his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>        I am glad the brat stayed too, for your sake.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I still have no idea why he is harsh to the kids but… I am glad to see his sincerity. His happiness that I am no longer suffering too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon is leaned down as he bites more into his crêpe, getting a bit of the cream on his cheek in the process. However, since he is leaned down, I am able to see Corazon’s eyes. I do not like that I immediately compare them to Doflamingo’s eye color since they are the same but- Corazon’s seem brighter right now. Happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo’s shows vulnerability and want since they are only visible with just me but- Corazon’s just appear soft and happy right now. Gentle even. It is weird I am even comparing them, but I have grown curious about their past lately and am working the nerve to ask Doflamingo. To get him to open just a little bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I would ask Corazon for a little bit of information, but I know if I did, he would shut down on me again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His eyes meet mine and he freezes since I probably look like a creep just staring at him. To save face I quickly reach up to wipe the cream at his cheek and I can immediately see the visible blush that paints his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Sorry, I am just at a loss at how clumsy you can be,” I say with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        However, I feel a warm finger do what I just did but to my own left cheek. It feels like a feather from how light he touches me. I immediately see the cream on his finger, and I feel the heat on my cheeks. His touch was so gentle. My heart beats fast until my eyes widen as I process what this means-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “OH MY GOD- HOW DARE I DO THIS TO THE FOOD. I am sorry sweet angel of mine. I will not waste another drop,” I murmur lovingly as I eat the food with the utmost care now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        After I am done eating it, all my focus to make sure I really did not waste another drop, I notice that Corazon just stares at me. His gaze no longer soft but conflicted. I laugh as I apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Sorry, Cora. I totally just went into a crazed mode there. I also guess that means I am a bit clumsy like you,” I say laughing lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Of course, he says nothing. He writes nothing too. He instead stands up- Indicating he is ready to go. I stand up to and we walk back to the base in a bit of tense silence. I hope I did not fuck up our… Friendship? Familyship? Acquaintanceship? Again… I really need to find out what our relationship is though because he avoids me but when he is forced to be with me, he is so gentle with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is obvious he cares about me but… Why does it feel like he is trying to push it all away?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Fuffu, this really is great news my little bird,” Doflamingo says with slight laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He is pleased with me again. I feel his hand cup my cheek as he places a kiss on my lips. He is really happy then. He also no longer cares about being lovey-dovey with me in front of his elite officers and they seem content with this change too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I do believe this is what they wanted. Someone to be with Doflamingo. To be his solace since he is untouchable to others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Now, I would like your opinion on what we should do with this information,” Doflamingo states pulling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The smirk on his face tells me he already knows what I am going to say. He wants to see if the elite officers and Corazon will agree with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Destroy them. Not only are they being a nuisance to those who want to go to the Grand Line but the fact that they are able to stop those who do- They are strong. Destroying them will up your name. I think going as far as to mark that entrance to the Grand Line as your territory would be good until it is no longer needed,” I explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo hums. Pica is nodding, liking the idea, and Trebol and Diamante seem to share a glance with each other. It appears they want to test me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Diamante goes for it. “What do you think our roles should be? Any idea on how to “destroy” them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Brute force. The intel I overheard sounded like this man uses his strength. We can do that and go headstrong in since I have no doubt that we are stronger, or we can take a sneaky approach. Either way, the sooner the better. It really depends on Doflamingo’s style and mood for how he wants that to go. As for roles-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo cuts me off this time. “Roles- It will only be the experienced members going and Buffalo. It is time he starts to get used to more battles. The kids and (Name) can stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He leaves it at that. No room to discuss that. I am honestly okay with that since he knows my expertise is mapping things out and gathering information. I am not that great in offense. I can hold a sword if I must, but I have no significant power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Besides, he is also thinking about the kids. It would be wiser to operate fast so they can stay here with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I see. Understood, Doffy-sama. A great plan, (Name),” Diamante states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo continues, “We will leave tomorrow evening. Pack whatever you need and tell the others. Since it will be just (Name) and the kids, aside from a few underlings… Corazon, you will be staying here to help keep an eye on the place. Dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is settled then. We all stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Ah, (Name), stay here a minute. I have something I need to discuss with you,” Doflamingo says his tone a bit too happy for it to being something of an important issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I stay as the others leave and he immediately motions me over. I smile as I make my way to him and he immediately pulls me onto his lap, his arms coming around me to pull me into a tight hug. His cologne a tad too strong but instantly makes me melt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Since I will be leaving tomorrow, and we will be gone a few days- I want you to stay with me tonight. I… Want to try something without pushing the boundary I put down for us,” He says his tone suddenly not sounding as confident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I raise an eyebrow at this and look at him with concern. The smirk on his face does fall into a frown as he suddenly seems to be wary of how I will respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Doflamingo, I will be there after dinner,” I promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My words seem to bring back his confidence and he smiles. I have a feeling this is going to turn out more like our first night when he demanded I started using his name with honorifics. I pucker my lips and without any hesitance, his lips meet mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Dinner comes by fast and even goes by faster as I get to watch Dellinger actually feed himself now in his highchair. Of course, he is messy, but I am proud of him, nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        After dinner, I take a shower, and since I am going to be spending the night I wear my pajamas. I am already exhausted after today- Even if it were not that eventful other than the intel, the kids always tire me out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Without further delay, I head up to Doflamingo’s floor. My bare feet finding the cool tile on this floor rather nice to the touch. I pass the meeting room and feel tiny compared to the large doors where he waits behind. I knock rather gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I hear an audible come in and I open the door a bit puzzled to see Doflamingo face down on the bed. His shirt and sunglasses are off, and he looks over his shoulder to immediately smirk at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You want me to put lotion on your back?” I ask upon seeing the jar of lotion by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He laughs. “Fuffu! That is not the thing I originally wanted to try but I figured since you were on your way you could do this for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I feel like there is more to it, but I shrug my shoulders. I walk over to the bed and get on it, being careful as I straddle his butt. I work in a small silence as I lather my hands with lotion and begin to put it on him. He hums as soon as he feels the warmth of my fingertips work on moisturizing his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I move up and continue the process until I reach the top of his shoulders. He sighs and he sounds so… Relaxed. I put the lotion back beside him for a moment so I can get off him and return it to the dresser it is usually at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        When I turn around to return to his bed- I freeze. “Doflamingo… Please do tell me why you are taking your pants off you if you wish to not push our boundaries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo laughs and throws his pants across the room. He is only in his briefs then. He is sitting up straight now, the pillows stacked to support his back so he can lay at an angle and he made some room for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “This is what I wished to do tonight. I want you to strip down to your underwear so we can have some skin-to-skin contact tonight. All innocent I assure you,” Doflamingo states seriously despite his smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I sigh. “Doffy… I am only wearing underwear under my pajamas. When have you ever heard of a lady wearing a bra to bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His smirk is knowing. My face feels heated at that. I sigh but proceed to take off my pajama bottoms and only them. He says nothing at the slight defiance but welcomes me with open arms as I climb back into the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He moves fast to put me on top of him, so I am straddling his stomach and resting my head against his chest. He keeps his promise of it remaining innocent as his hands roam but only to try to memorize how I feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Are you sad you are leaving tomorrow?” I ask meekly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He hums at this. “Not sad… Perhaps lonely. I do not want to leave you here. I wish I could carry you with me all the time, my little bird. You provide me some sanity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My heart is racing from his open honesty. My mind remembering what happened this morning with Corazon- Their eye color. If he is this honest, I can finally ask about his past. About what happened to his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I sit up at this and slide my arms up his shoulders to meet around his neck. He helps position me closer to his face and smiles. “I think I do like this. We should definitely have more skin contact often,” He murmurs to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        And I am about to ruin it, I think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I leave my left arm behind his neck, that hand playing with his hair strands while the other hand slides up to his face, to cup his cheek. I rub small circles underneath his left eye. His cheeks are warm and to my surprise… What I saw earlier with Corazon’s eyes- I see now. I see happiness in Doflamingo’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It makes me hesitate to ask and he notices this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His own hand coming up away from my body to cup my cheek. “What is on your mind?” He asks softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I go for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Doffy, will you tell me about your eye?” I ask in my own gentle tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He freezes in my hold and my thumb continues to brush gentle circles underneath the eye in question. His left eye. The happiness is still there but an intrusion of fear from the question comes too. I would have missed it if I have not known him as much as he allowed me to. He allows himself to be vulnerable as his expression shifts to one of pain as he remembers- Then he nuzzles my hand holding his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “My elite officers told you Corazon and I were lynched when we were mere children. I was eight and Corazon was six. It happened then,” Doflamingo says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His voice is shaky. I can feel all of his vulnerability just like that night he wanted to lay with me. This time is more different, more intimate. He is welcoming it and not fighting back like last time. His hand comes up to hold my hand holding his cheek. His slender fingers forcing my thumb to come up to his eye as he closes his eyelid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is then that I can feel the hesitation, the worry that I may think of less of him. It leaks from him. He is forcing himself to remember the pain and fear so he could share it with me. He moves my hand away from his face so he can crane his head down and can rest his forehead against mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “They lynched me, Corazon, and our weakling of a father. All three of us were hanging getting beaten- Shit thrown at us. Then they brought out the arrows. They were having fun with us. Even though Father denounced his title as a Celestial Dragon. I announced then and there that I would kill <strong>everyone</strong>. One of their arrows reached my eye. I have never felt more humiliated, more helpless at that moment. I did get my vengeance thanks to the elite officers who found me afterward. I do believe it is that traumatic event that has left Corazon mute. I do not blame him either- I wish I were stronger back then to protect him since our worthless father could not. I ended up killing my father to try and regain our status. It did not work but it was worth it,” Doflamingo explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He pauses to take a deep breath. To feel me in his arms and ground himself. Once he remembers he is here he continues. “We were just kids- Innocent of what the other Celestial Dragons have done but they did not care. That mob saw us as the perfect puppets to mess with and stick their cold revenge on. This event plays a big part in why I am the way I am. Why I am overprotective of my little brother Corazon. Why I take in children who resemble our past selves. Why I am so jealous of them because they have you… My sweet little bird. They have you but I recognized how good that is. That I also have you to rely on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I can feel all the emotions he goes through as he remembers them- Pain, fear, <strong>hatred</strong>, then happiness when he spoke of the elite officers. From what I gathered in a different story they shared with me, Doflamingo used Haki on the mob that made them place their bets on him as the future Pirate King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He says no more having answered my question and adding that fact about his father. I feel terrible but I can feel him relax again as he opens his eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I can say everything I have endured so far has been worth it. It led you to me and eventually I will get everything I want. With you at my side I know that is possible,” Doflamingo murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This amount of trust he places in me… My heart is full and bursting. We have only been together officially for a few months- Since before we got settled at this new base but… I need to say it. I need to tell him, and I can only hope that he feels the same. I smile at this and gently peck his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Doffy, I do not know if it is too soon to say this, but I love you,” I say the second I pull away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I notice his eyes widen at this and his grip around me freezes. He processes what I said and immediately his lips come crashing back to mine. His arms securing me to him tighten further around me as our kiss becomes rather heated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He pulls away and I gasp for air. His eyes are beyond happy. He almost looks high from this advancement in our relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “My little bird, I do not think it is early at all. You are making my opening up very worth it. I love you <strong>more</strong>,” Doflamingo states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        We spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms. Trying to remember how the other feels before he leaves on the mission for the next few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You look sad, Mama!” Baby 5 points out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I laugh. “Not sad- Just a bit lonely even if it has been a few hours since they left. It is weird having everyone gone but that just means we can all hang out together!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Says you- Law is already studying more of those books Doffy-sama got him,” Buffalo says laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I huff as Dellinger stands up on shaky legs and begins to walk. Another thing I have been proud of. He has been doing so well as he grows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Well- Corazon and I are making dinner soon so tell me what you kiddos want to eat!” I say happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is all heartfelt with them and Corazon. It feels happy but I miss the family. More so… I miss Doffy. The feeling of last night and that skin-to-skin contact, it leaves me craving more of him. After last night’s chat I know he must be feeling the same too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Upside Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corazon finally speaks when Law reveals his name. Reader's life turns upside down at a revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The plan worked. Doflamingo conquered the pirate known as the <strong>Dream Crusher</strong> and put his flag up to mark his territory. It boosted his bounty for a bit. He let it slip that I was officially a family member, so my bounty also got boosted- Though I doubt that matters from the way he is plotting for bigger things. It will either be a norm, or I fear even he can make any of our bounties disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is nearing two years since Law joined us so my fear for the boy’s life has grown making Doflamingo agitated for not obtaining something. He has been searching for something and he finally let me know what it was. A Devil Fruit that will apparently save Law’s life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Since he and the family specialize in the black market, he is confident that he can find some fruit to cure Law’s Amber Lead poising. He reassured me that they have been looking for it since Law joined and now that the time is getting nearer for Law’s estimated “expiration” date, they have been searcher harder for it. Then Doffy had explained to me that after they find it, he plans to train Law to become his right-hand man in ten years’ time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is odd he would want to raise a child to be so, but I want to trust that it is more for Law’s sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        That is the current plan he is acting on. Our main base of operations is near Reverse Mountain where we are, and we go on smaller missions to bid Doflamingo’s dealings. Anything that has to do with the black market he is on it and that is where he is trying to find the fruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My relationship with Doffy has been going steady and lovey. He has kept his promise of not pushing the boundaries he has set, and it has made him that much more determined for his plans to fall in place. So, he can then finally push a boundary out of place.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It makes me even more curious about the plans he does not discuss with me. He wants to get out on the Grand Line- To start becoming a big influence, secure a good place for the family, and then marry me. He just has not specified on those plans but says my part will come when he sees a fit for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The kids have been getting the hang of battle- Baby 5 and Law. They ran into a man named Wellington a few months back but even that dude was a bit too big to their liking. Doflamingo had to take of it, and it was honestly adorable seeing Baby 5 cling to his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        At times, it truly does feel like we are a normal family despite being out at sea most of the time now. Dellinger’s mementos as he grows is proof of how close we all are since they gather clothing items for me when they notice it is too tight on him or gives me his baby art Jora has him do. Even Doflamingo has pitched in a few times knowing how much it means to me. He has also gotten used to carrying him around so I can relax with both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Yeah, a happy family is what we are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Though today had a different feeling to it. It felt off so I stuck around with the kids as they wandered around this unfamiliar city we are docked at. It amazes me how they still have so much energy, but it is what I love to watch the most. Them playing and getting on each other’s nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Let’s take a break- (Name) looks like she is dying,” Buffalo teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I huff at him. “I am not. Stairs are just my weakness child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “We will take a break for you, Mama!” Baby 5 says happily as she sits against a brick railing, Law joining her. We all take a few seconds before the kids start chatting again. I take a few more seconds to look around our surroundings. It is a bright and warm day. It would be perfect for a stroll later if Doflamingo is up to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Suddenly Buffalo gets loud at Law. “Hey, we told you our real names!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I was not asking for them!” Law responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Baby 5 groans. “Awe, you are no fun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Huh? I look at Baby 5 and Buffalo, wondering what the heck their real names are but they give me no room to ask about their real names. The conversation turns slightly serious on my side from hearing Law’s sad words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Why would I want to have fun? I am just going to die anyway,” Law mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I stay silent as my heart falls. My eyes scan his visible skin and indeed- The white spots have taken up the space of his natural skin tone. I frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Baby 5 hums. “The white patches are really spreading.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I might last one more year… I think it is happening quicker than I expected,” Law says as he ignores my concerned looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Buffalo whines. “Who cares? Just tell us your real name! Or I will tell Young Master you stabbed Cora two years ago!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He would not but Law gives in since he brought that up. “Trafalgar “D” Water Law. But I am not actually supposed to tell anyone that name. It is not really that different, because I do not have a code name like yours. The “D” is an alias, and “water” is my secret name. For generations, my family has…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “That is not a very interesting story,” Buffalo interrupts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Baby 5 nods in agreement. “Yeah, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Confusion wracks my being since he said the letter “D”. I can’t recall where I have heard it before, but the letter “D” is in a lot of infamous people’s names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law glares at Baby 5 and Buffalo causing Baby 5 to cry and hug me. “I only said it because you kept bugging me!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        All of a sudden, I am pulled away from Baby 5, and Law is picked up as well. Corazon is holding my and tightly and I am very confused about where the hell he came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Hey, let me go! What is going on?! What is the big idea, Corazon?!” Law shouts on my behalf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I say nothing since Corazon has never done this before. It is intriguing to me. Baby 5 and Buffalo just watch with mild interest before waving bye at us. They do not want to get involved at all since Corazon is even giving off a similar vibe that Doffy’s gives off when he is irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law keeps shouting until eventually Corazon leads us to an alleyway and let’s go of my hand and drops Law to the ground. As Law shouts at him I notice the bewildered look that is on Corazon’s face and to my surprise and horror he opens his mouth and speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Was that true?!” Corazon questions harshly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This has to be a dream. Corazon can speak. Law is looking around confused since he does not recognize the voice either, but Corazon is quick to kneel down and grab Law’s shoulders. His whole body is tense and the words that fall out of Corazon’s mouth make me anxious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Your “D” alias. If that is true… You need to get away from Doffy immediately! Listen to me, Law! You can’t be around him!” Corazon says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His eyes are crazed and his tone calmed Law down. I finally speak up as I place my hands on my hips and give Corazon a serious look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I ask him, “When were you able to talk? And why hide it until now? Why did you just drag us off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Since always,” Corazon answers the first question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He takes out a cigarette and begins to smoke as Law asks him a question, “You have been fooling Doflamingo all along?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I never indicated to anyone that I could not talk. They just interpreted it that way on their own,” Corazon murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law stares at me before shouting at Corazon, “That is no different from lying to them about it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon groans and snaps his fingers. “Silence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Immediately, Law and I can no longer hear the sounds of the city. Law looks around and I am in awe. This is a Devil Fruit power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What is your fruit?” I ask softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon responds with ease, “I am a silent man with the powers of the calm-calm fruit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You have Devil Fruit powers too?! Geez! You are just full of lies! Wait, do not tell me… Are those accidents you are always having…” Law is questioning everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I see the smile on Corazon’s face, and I know immediately that what he is going to say is a lie. He responds, “You bet, Kid… All an act.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The cigarette he has been smoking suddenly makes his coat catch on fire. I sigh. I saw that coming a mile away. Law is fed up and I honestly do not blame this. This can and should be considered a betrayal to Doflamingo. This is bad, very bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Before Law can make more of a fuss, I grab his hand and motion him to sit down. He is staring at me in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I quickly say, “Let us hear him out, Law. There must be a good reason he is hiding this from Doflamingo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        With hesitance, Law takes a seat on the ground with me. Corazon gives me a small look of appreciation, for wanting to hear him out. Law holds my hand, and his arm is shaking either from anger from this situation, or pain from his disease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I have been clumsy my whole life. It will never get better. I am just a big ol’ klutz. That part of me is true. My only purpose here… With the family… Is to stop my brother Doffy’s rampage. I still do not understand… How our loving parents could have produced such a monster. He is inhuman… He was born with an innately evil nature that knows no bounds! The only ones who understand the depths of Doffy’s true brutality… Are the four officers, including me… And Vergo, the previous Corazon,” Corazon explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My heart is aching. I do not like his words at all. How they paint Doflamingo to be a monster when I have only ever witnessed kindness from him towards me. Even so- That name he just said confused me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law and I at the same time ask, “Vergo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “A powerful man acting separately from the family on his own top-secret mission. Even we do not know the nature of his job. Vergo has nothing to do with you guys though. Law, you can’t turn into a monster like my brother! Get away from here!” Corazon demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law retorts, “I am not going to leave! That is what I <strong>want</strong> to be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My eyes narrow down as Corazon makes eye contact with me now before glancing between Law and I. He continues his voice despite. “Law has the secret name of D! That means he is the fateful few, the people of the D! Back in my hometown, children were scolded into behaving by this threat… “If you do not behave, you will be gobbled up by a D.” Every once in a while, when another person with the name of D becomes known… The elderly all raise an eyebrow and murmur… “The D will always cause another storm!” It sounds like you are a monster but… Perhaps. No one knows the truth, but the name lives on in the dark shadows of history around the world! In one area, the people of the D are known as… The enemies of the Gods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I whisper, “Gol D. Roger- King of the Pirates. Monkey D. Garp, Legendary hero among Marines. Monkey D. Dragon, the World Government’s biggest enemy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon nods at this as he continues, “All legendary people but for this, if you view the Celestial Dragons as the “Gods” in this case… Then perhaps your people’s goal is the very destruction of this world. But with an entirely different meaning than the way Doffy intends it. The people of D no doubt have a philosophy that pits them against the Gods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law stands up abruptly. He is not having this. I remain sitting as Law shouts at Corazon. “I have no idea what you are talking about! I just came to join the family…. So, I could kill everyone and everything! I am not working for you, I am working for Doflamingo!! Why would I leave if I am just going to die in a year anyway?!” Law shouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You can search for a cure!” Corazon tries to get him to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Law is beginning to run, leaving me behind- No doubt adrenaline has kicked in at this point. “There is none! I am going to tell Doflamingo all about your powers and your fake silence!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You little brat!” Corazon goes to kick him down and Law manages to dodge it and push his leg mid-air to change his direction to the dumpster. I sigh as Law is now out of sight and running back to the base. Corazon gets out and mumbles a few curses before he pauses and remembers I am here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You stayed?” He asks softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I nod. “I said I wanted to hear you out. I do not know your intentions but if you think about it logically, you took a big risk to warn Law and I. Since I am the adult here, I want to hear what you say and determine how this will affect Law.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What about Law and him telling Doflamingo?” Corazon asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I sigh. “We can leave now to make sure he did not, but I have a feeling he is not going to. My edgy kid probably slowed down by now and is thinking about making it even by not telling him since you have not told Doffy about Law stabbing you. Just… Fill me in later. I will hear you out, but I do not like this sneaky around thing. It better be valid. You know I can’t hide this from Doflamingo forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon nods and we begin walking back to base. He is tense since he suddenly does not trust Law will keep his mouth shut. As we get into view, we see Doflamingo up on the ship peering down at us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Corazon! (Name)! C’mon, we are about to set sail! It is Tsuru from HQ again! The marine’s sniffed us out!” Doflamingo orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon looks surprised to see Law waiting for us and I smile since I called it. “I decided to stay quiet. I thought it over and realized… That I owe you for staying quiet when I stabbed you two years ago. So now we are even. That and I realized I left (Name) with you so you had leverage…” Law said confidently until he admitted the part about me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I smile at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Come on, Law. We should help out and make sure the ship is ready to leave,” I say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I start going up the stairs to the ship before I look behind me to glance at Corazon. That serious expression nerves me and I know he will keep his word and tell me what the hell he is thinking later. For his sake, I really hope it is a good reason. I do not want to tell Doflamingo about his brother’s voice and power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It would hurt him and make him feel betrayed by his own brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Fuffu, my pretty little bird. Why don’t you stay with me tonight? You had fun with the kids all day. It made me miss you,” Doflamingo pouts as he pulls me into his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I smile as Doflamingo leads me to the couch. Even in his ship, he has to be extra and fancy. It fits him. He pulls me onto his lap, and I immediately wrap my arms around his neck, my lips going to meet his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I love you Doflamingo, but I think that is a terrible idea. The last time I stayed over you would not let me leave and you would not leave to go deal with the marine attack,” I say with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo smirks. “It was well worth it. Besides, I know my elite officers can handle something like that. I just want to stay with you all the time. Is that a problem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Never. I want to stay with you too. Not tonight I am afraid… I am worried about Law. He was in more pain than usual today, but he puts on such a brave face. I am going to be checking on the kids tonight, but I promise tomorrow I will be more than happy to spend the night with you, my love,” I say soothingly as I place another kiss on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo groans into the kiss, his hands on my lower back squeezing in slight frustration before he tries to slip his tongue into my mouth. I pull away with a teasing smile. He sighs, one of happiness before he pulls his hands away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You are a beautiful mother worrying about him. I promise we will find something soon. Go then before I really do keep you here forever,” Doflamingo slightly threatens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I laugh and kiss him one last time before getting off him and leaving. Doflamingo’s ship is rather huge and just like at our actual base, the floor we are on is reserved for him. The elite officers are below him and the family’s room and mine are below theirs in the heart of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I begin making my way to my room, wanting to check on the kids after but a hand grabs my wrist and begins to pull me faster to my room. I glance to see it is Corazon with a determined look on his face. He is as serious as he was earlier and the second, we are on in my room, he locks the door and activates his quirk so he can speak freely without any eavesdroppers around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “We need to leave tonight,” He states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My eyes widen at this. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I will explain everything now, but we need to leave right after. I tried to say it earlier, but Law’s life is in danger. He has the will of D and that is incredibly dangerous for Celestial Dragons. If Doflamingo ever finds out that Law is a <em>potential</em> threat to him it will not matter that he took him in and cared for him. He will consider him a full threat and kill him,” Corazon states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I sigh and my gut churns. I know that Doflamingo is already a bit… Crazy but would he really hurt Law?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Seeing the skepticism on my face Corazon speaks sounding more pained to have to admit this. “Rosinante. That is my name but Doflamingo calls me Corazon because that is the position, he put me in. The same position he is grooming Law for. He is planning on killing me or getting rid of me when Law is able to handle the tasks that go with this position. The tasks fall on the fruit that Doflamingo is trying so hard to get his hands on. It will save Law’s life, but he plans on using that to get Law to give him immortality with this fruit at the cost of Law’s life when he is older.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        My eyes widen at this. “What fruit? There really is one that can save his life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Yes, but I would not rely on it. Not since Doflamingo is having trouble getting it. He is using every connection he has but is that the part you are focusing on? Once Law consumes this fruit and he is still here- Either way, he will die from Doflamingo’s hands. Whether it be from loyalty and Law sacrifices his life to give Doflamingo the immortality that he wants or by being branded a traitor when Doflamingo finds out he possesses the will of D.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I am silent. My heart is beating fast and aching at the thought. I am still doubting because I have only seen the good in Doflamingo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “If you do not believe me, go look at Law’s books really quick. I plan on leaving with Law tonight. With or without you. I would prefer if you did since you are actually their mother. You care for them in a way no one else does. I would not lie about any of this either,” Corazon states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I nod my head and murmur, “I will go look but… I do believe you, Corazon. This is a huge risk you are doing, and I can’t see why you would take it unless you are genuine. So, I believe you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon looks surprised at my words as I go back to the door. I leave and immediately my mind feels slightly fuzzy. Is this really happening? I do believe Corazon but my heart hurts like hell if Doflamingo really has been grooming Law for this reason- For immortality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It is not okay in the slightest. I hurry to go to Law’s tiny room, stopping twice to check on Baby 5 and Buffalo. Those two are asleep and they also have tiny rooms since we are on the ship. At least they are not forced to share. Dellinger is with Jora and my heart aches at the thought of possibly leaving him. I go to Law’s room and see that he is also asleep. I am quiet as I turn on his light and go to the desk he was given.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        There are so many books and I do notice the tiles on them immediately. How there are only a few medical books. The rest of the books are based on tactics. There are three that stick out to me: Outmaneuver, Tactical Point, Grant Tactics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Corazon was right… This is not the education that Doflamingo told me he was teaching Law. It is mostly education in strategy, not medicine in what Law really likes. He really is grooming Law to take over Corazon’s position. The thought makes me sick. If that part is true, then the rest must be too. Doflamingo would really make Law sacrifice himself to gain immortality?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Doflamingo knows how much these kids mean to me. So why would he plan on doing this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I am sickened. I feel like my world is turned upside down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I turn off the lights and go back to my room. Corazon is still there, and he watches as I begin to take a small bag of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You are joining us then? I plan on taking him to any hospital I can find. Surely, they have a cure by now. I am sure they do. They have to and as long as he is away from Doffy… Then we can find it,” Corazon murmurs seeming to be getting into his emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I knew it. I knew he cared about the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Yes, I will join but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Do not worry about Doflamingo. I will have my transponder snail. If he calls us just tell him I kidnapped you guys to find a cure. He will not get mad at you but me,” Corazon says sincerely,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I sigh but nod my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Okay. Let us go find my kid a cure then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah grooming is usually a term that is extremely bad and is usually tied with sexual abuse but in this case and the manga- Doflamingo admits to grooming Law in chapters 763/764. So in this case it is different but still completely <strong>wrong</strong>: "Grooming is when someone builds a relationship, trust and emotional connection with a child or young person with the objective of manipulating them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, with Corazon finally speaking he sheds some light that Doflamingo may be an angel to her but to the kids, he is not. He is turning them into soldiers and grooming Law and that makes her good family moment immediately turns upside down which is why she easily agrees to go with Corazon. Which now means Corazon can be her true gentleman for the time being until you know what :')</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please do leave a comment on what you think! Whether it is about Reader and her relationship with Doffy, other members of the family, or the kids- Or her current "relationship" with Corazon and how that will blossom! I hope y'all enjoyed! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>